In The Eyes
by Gami1x2
Summary: A dieing race's last hope to get what is rightfully theirs has been found, and now everyone is after him. With King Trieze one one end of the spectrum and Emperor Milliardo on the other, will they make it to the White Fang safely...YAOI LEMON LANGUAGE
1. Attack prologue

Title: In the Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Gundam Wing. I am not making any money off of this story, so do not sue, and do not take this story for it is copy written by me!!! For the original version of this story is MINE!!!!!

Pairings: My usual

Summery: Heero has to get Duo to the White Fang before Trieze can steal him away. Magic, Chaos, and LEMON all around, YEAY.

Warnings: Everything under the sun. LOL

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review if you read. It only takes a minute of your time and I appreciate them greatly. I am seriously trying to perfect my writing and would LOVE to know how I am doing, and how my stories are either liked or disliked. _**

Attack

Prologue

The Volaer, a breed of human with the powers of the gods and the looks to match. The Volaer were the creators of Kelas, the creators of the ringed planet. The creatures who hide from the everyday stream of the mortal lives around them. Once Kelas was created the Volaer were free to live their lives and enjoy the sweet fruit of their hard labor. They chose to live away from those they took care of, choose to stay hidden. After all, it was better that way, was it not.

The Volaer were the most beautiful of all the creatures on Kelas. They were tall and slender, born with long legs and strong muscles. Their eyes were every known color, the more rare ones being purple and blue, while the more popular being white and black, but reds, greens, and yellows, were not unheard of. Their hair was softer then normal hair could be, and grew to impossible lengths and styles. The Volaers were reclusive and never wanted to be found, happy enough to stay hidden the best they could.

Archaic was the only known location of Volaers, and even then only a hand full of people knew of it, hidden deep in a valley in the Arcane Mountains. The Arcane's rose high into the sky, visible from over thousands of miles away, keeping the valley well hidden. It's peeks were always covered in snow, even during the hottest of summers. It's base was burred in dense forest that fenced in many dangerous creatures, and fenced out most travelers. Weary of the animals that may lurk in the shadows of the forest kept almost all travelers away, but as every planet in the universe, there are those thrill seekers that dared to enter the forest and even then, only half of them made it to the hidden village of Archaic, and only a third of that made it back to the world it hid from.

The small valley was beautiful, covered in state-like farms, which produced all the necessary crops of life for the small town consisting of a little over three hundred Volaers. A river bordered around the farms and the town, creating an eye shape in the valley. Weird creatures pulled the plows in the fields, pulled the carts of fruits from the fields to the small market. Children ran and played in the streets and gardens, while the teenagers learned to control their abilities. Adult males farmed the lands, formed the tools, mined the mountains, and built the houses, while adult females cooked the meals, cleaned the houses, cared for the gardens, and watched the children. A cared for cobble stoned path weaved around the town and the farm lands, wells were placed in each yard, and white picket fences bordered the gardens and yard of the small houses. In this place, time stood still, and life was content.

As travelers were rare in Archaic, as mentioned before, they were not unheard of. Though the Volaers were weary of them, they still were nice, and gave hospitality to all those who came. Money was not a common item in Archaic and so they gave the travelers, food, water, and shelter, for furs and exotic trinkets. The travelers knew that the people of Archaic were unnaturally kind, beautiful, and they noticed that they hand some sort of power, though the Volaers hid it well. Soon more and more travelers were finding Archaic. So in an attempt to stop them, the Shadow Volaers, the Volaers who controlled the shadows in other words, hid the valley from the eye of the mortals. Leaving the travelers to get lost in the forest and in the hands of the sentries they placed there, dragons, in other words.

It was only a matter of time before the mortals found a way to bribe the wizards and witches for help. Picking at the shadows spells until thy were fully disarmed. And quickly, before the very spell casters themselves realized their spells had been disarmed, they moved in. And they invaded the Volaers home.

They thought that it was the valley that was giving these people the power they possessed it never passed through their heads that these people were the reason the valley was the way it was. And the wizards and witches kept their mouths shut, not caring whether the Volaers died or not, it was no concern to them. The Volaers were powerful, but with the help of the wizards, so were the mortals, and they out numbered the Volaers, five to one, over throwing them effortlessly, though not without loosing more then three quarters of their army. But not every Volaer found their death that day.

"Please, don't." The brown haired women pleaded, holding her eight year old son protectively in her arms. The men just sneered and laughed at her, destroying her house and slicing down her husband. The boy watched with wide eyes as everything around them was destroyed. While the men were distracted she started chanting her spell. Whispering words of protecting, power, and eternity over her son. Her power of the blessed, she gave the power of the Archaic Clan to her son, something that was unheard of but something that she deeply wished would work. Just as the spell finished the women fell to the ground, her powers drained, and a sword in her back.

The men had tried to kill the child, but ended up only beating him badly. By all rights the child should have been dead, but he was still breathing, lying in a pool of his own blood. The order had been to ride the valley of the entire town, leave not one breath in the bodies of the inhabitants. So the men had to decide on something.

"We could tie him to a stone and drop him in a lake." A wizard suggested.

"Or we could lock him up in a cave for the rest of his life, let him suffer and watch the world around him." The wizard had said. The wizard may not have cared if the Volaers had died, but they did have a moral sense and to kill a child was immoral and they would not partake in the slaying of young bloods. The men all agreed. Make the boy suffer, a plan they all agreed on. The boy whimpered and tried to get up, but the men kicked him in the head, knocking him out.

They dragged the boy into the forest, to one of the mines the Volaers had started to dig in. It was small, cold, and dark. The entrance had a good view of the world outside for miles. The boy would be able to see life moving without him. They chained the boy down to the floor, the wizards had put a spell on the chains to fit to his skin, grow when he did, without letting the mortals now. After all he didn't hate the Volaers, but he had his orders, and his gold.

"Listen to me." He whispered when the men were out of ear shot. The boy looked at him weakly. "I know someday, you will be free of this prison, go to the White Fang, they will take care of you. I'm sorry about your family, but you must understand, even as a child that we do what we must to survive and what we are told when we are paid." The wizard kissed the boys forehead and walked away.

The boy watched in disbelief as the wizard put a clear barrier around the cave. He reached his hand out once they were gone and found that it came to a stop at the barrier. He was trapped here forever. He curled in on himself and shivered in the cold, crying until he fell asleep. This was his new home, stuck here for eternity.

From the cave the child could see towns and cities form and fall. It would be twenty five years before he felt a whisper of kindness from a mortal and many more before he tasted the fresh air of freedom. And until then he watched and learned what he could from watching. But as the time passed, the knowledge of the Volaers location died away from the knowledge of the mortals, since the only ones who knew where he was didn't tell anyone for fear that their king would find out that he was still alive, and so died with their secret. Leaving only one old soul to the knowledge of the boy. One wizard with the only key to his freedom..

---------- 3

I hope you all like. REMEMBER PLEASE REVIEW. I will send you 100 Gaia gold if you do, just leave your username so I can send it to you, remember only reviews get gold if you have an account. I will not give gold if you only leave your name. Thank you.


	2. Iron Chains

Title: In the Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Gundam Wing. I am not making any money off of this story, so do not sue, and do not take this story for it is copy written by me!!! For the original version of this story is MINE!!!!!

Pairings: My usual

Summery: Heero has to get Duo to the White Fang before Trieze can steal him away. Magic, Chaos, and LEMON all around, YEAY.

Warnings: Everything under the sun. LOL

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review if you read. It only takes a minute of your time and I appreciate them greatly. I am seriously trying to perfect my writing and would LOVE to know how I am doing, and how my stories are either liked or disliked.

Chapter One

IronChain

"Sire, a man here from Fane Black have given us…me the location of that…um that there Volaer in the Arcane's high ranges. He says that ..um he been seeing that there boy, for years now. With a little persuasion we…I also were able to get the creatures…that there boy…. weakness. He says, he says, that the boy is weak against them iron. Iron sire, can you believe that. That there Volaer is weak against them Iron. Mouth full, that is." The man said wringing out his hat in his hands as a nervous gesture in front of his new king. His king looked at the man in disgust.

"Sir, are you a moron?" King Trieze Kushrenada asked.

"No, sire, I an educated man, I can read and write. I know me math." The man said. "I don't see what these here questions has to do with the boy up there…sire." The man said, realizing that he was questioning the king himself. "Forgive me sire." he said. The king just smiled a nasty smile at the man and moved on.

"And…where is he?" Trieze asked, if he had to listen to this man talk any longer then necessary he feared his own IQ may dwindle a bit.

"Seven miles south of the Fane Black, Sire." The man said. Trieze laughed a bit. He had searched the Arcane mountains for twelve years now. Against his fathers orders, almost lost his crown over it. And the very thing he was looking for was only seven miles outside his kingdom. It was enough to make any sane person loose that sanity in a moments notice. And this man had known the entire time. This man in Fane Black had known.

"What is the name of the man?" Trieze asked.

"What man, sire?" Trieze sighed and glared at the man. This was hopeless.

"The man from Fane Black, the one who gave you the location." Trieze snapped out, the man flinched away from his king and closed his eyes. The king wasn't close enough to strike him, but the man didn't think that would stop him.

"Ho-Howard." The man replied shakily. "Sire." He added quickly.

"And did he know about the reward for finding the Volaer?" Trieze asked.

"He say he didn't, but by the way he say it say other wise. It took a lot of blood to get ther right information from his there lips. Wouldn't have even known 'bout him, if it weren't for another villager who says he saws him going into the forest at the foots of the Arcane's. " The man said, Trieze's face was held in complete disgust at the mans speech abilities, his eye twitching slightly.

"Oh?" Trieze asked. He took a sip of his wine and looked away from the man and out to the Arcane Mountains, a view that was both magnificent and depressing at the same time.

"Yes sire, had to use that there blunt force, I did. Killed the old fool in the end, to many of that inner bleedin', poor old fool that he was, didn't see it comin', sire." The man said, a cocky smile on his face, finally he had done something right. But Trieze shot a glare at him that made his heart stop right in his chest, and proved that he, in fact, had done something wrong.

"This man may have deserved to be punished for with holding information, but death is not a punishment for such crimes. See to it that in the future you refrain from killing my subjects." Trieze said, glaring death at the man, he was a fair king and would not have his people thoughtlessly slain, like his father had, for his own gain.

"But the late King Vijri-."

"I am not the late King Vijri. My father is dead, and my word is law now, you will fair well to obey it. Leave now, I don't think I can handle another word from your mouth." Trieze said, his voice was smooth and calm, but all he really wanted to do was hit the man in the face, a childish act for a king.

"That is not a well man." A female voice said, the witched stepped out from behind the kings chair. He had known she was there, but she liked to keep her presence hidden from the idiots that work for Trieze.

"I expect, since you are here, that you have everything taken care of, Lady Une." Trieze said, turning to look out the window, bringing his wine to his lips once more.

"Yes. The old wizard said that he would undo the spell. His only condition being that the boy go unhurt. I'm sending Alex with him to make sure everything goes accordingly." Lady Une smiled and looked towards the mountains with cold eyes. "That Volaer will soon be yours and his powers will be at your finger tips. Soon Kelas will be under one rule. Your rule, King Trieze." 'And I will be at your side.' she added in her head.

Trieze smiled a very small smile and stood, walking away from Lady Une, leaving the room without another word. Lady Une left herself. Neither of them noticed the shadow watching them with bright green eyes.

-----

A tall slim figure hid in the shadows of the local pub in the Capital City of Oz, Fane Black, his long black cloak hiding everything but his mouth and chin. His cobalt blue eyes shadowed from the people of the pub who went about their business unknowing of the figure who watched them. He watched from his position as another cloaked figure entered the pub, his hood was down, but he kept his head bowed, half of his face was hidden behind a curtain of hair.

The figure made his way to a small booth in the back of the room. No one seemed to notice him and if they did, they didn't show any interest in him or say anything. Once he was seated a waitress come over and placed a mug in front of him. When he didn't say anything she left, mumbling about rude people. He ignored her.

"They leave at dawn. Lady Une has put some guy by the name of Alex in charge of the operation. Should be real easy to just eliminate them all. I know there going to chain him in Iron chains, which will be an easy task for you to handle, oh master of earth." The figure said, his voice was a little mocking, but not in a bad way. The pub was noisy enough that there conversation was only heard between the two of them. "They got some information on him, killed some old merchant in Fane Black to get it." He added.

"So now they know where he is, which means now we do. But how are they going to break the seal. If I'm not mistaken the rumor has it that there is a seal spell over the entrance of his prison." The man at the booth asked, hiding his lips behind his mug, making it look like he was drinking the strong ale.

"The wizard that put him there in the first place has agreed to undo the spell. Of course for them to get a wizard to undo their own spells…well, let's just saw they must be paying him a lot. Though Lady Une did say something about his conditions being that the boy didn't get hurt." The shadowed figure said.

"Do the others know?" The man at the booth asked, there was a moments pause as a couple of people walked close by.

"Not that I am aware of. King Trieze just found out himself. The others are still in Fane Black, so it is a possibility that they saw Lady Une." The figure said.

"Well, tell the others, we'll meet in Aria. We'll cut off Miken once he has him and get back to Aria before Trieze knows we have him. We'll have to stay out of Shas. Une already knows we're after him as well and when she finds out he's gone, they'll be looking for us." The figure said. The shadowed figure didn't reply, sinking down into the shadow that was concealing him and disappearing from the pub. The man at the booth stood, leaving a single silver chunk on the table. He would need to get to Aria by day break. He mounted his white horse, nudging the horses sides and galloped out of the city of Shas.

-----

The Volaer was sleeping peacefully when he was startled awake by the sounds of twigs snapping and boots on the drying leaves of the late fall. Then he smiled. 'Must be Howard, I haven't seen him in a few days.' He thought happily waiting for the old man to come into view. Then he frowned, there was more then one person coming, and by the sounds of it a wagon. His face turned into fear and he moved further back into the shadows of the cave when he saw the small army like group before him, and with them the very wizard who locked him here. How could he forget that face, that mushroom shaped hair and the long carrot like nose.

"I see the chains I left you in rusted away, good I was hoping for that." The wizard said, entering the cave. Three other men followed with more chains, they were dull and grey. The Volaer panicked and tried to move further away from them, but was soon cornered. He closed his eyes , concentrating on his powers and started lifting the rocks around him, to build a wall around him of stone. "Hurry." He heard the wizard say.

The Volaers snapped open his eyes, loosing his concentration on his wall, the men grabbed him and wrestled the weaker boy to the ground, forcing his arms painfully behind his back. The boy winced but didn't say anything. The man holding the chains approached the boy. His violet eyes watched in fear and panic. When the chains touched his skin he gave out a moan of pain, the chains felt like fire on his skin. Realization washed over him, the chains were Iron.

The Volaer's body went limp from the iron, though he still felt like he was on fire, he had not the energy to fight, let alone move or even moan in pain. A hand touched his dirt covered skin, it was a gentle touch but felt like fire on his already burning skin. "Calm down we aren't going to hurt you." The wizard said. The Volaer would have laughed if he could have. The chains were hurting him and these men didn't know it.

The wizard was pushed away from the boy on the ground. And a smug face was in front of the Volaers dirty and lax face. "Once we get you to King Trieze, who knows what's going to happen to you. " He said with a wicked smile. The boy was dragged out of the cave and literally tossed into the cage on wheels.

"Hey you could be a little more gentle with him." The Wizard said, stepping forward and checking to make sure the Volaer wasn't injured. The Volaer watched as the wizards throat was cut from behind, blood spilling from his neck as he fell to the ground.

"Another ol' fool to add to me list." The large grubby man said.

"Just be prepared for the consequences of you actions, Muller." The leader of the little army said. He kicked his horse into a gallop and they set out for the city of Shas.

-----

The Volaer watched as the day went by and night finally descended over the small group. He watched as the men sat down and ate a hot meal, drinking the cold water and generally having a good time by the fire, as he was left in the cage wagon, chained down, his skin on fire from the touch of the iron, his mouth dry with thirst and his stomach growling for food, which he also felt he couldn't keep down even if he tried to eat.

He heard them before he saw them, the footsteps of a person, maybe two, coming towards the camp. They were moving quickly the quietly, but the Volaer had trained himself to ear the things normal ears would have not. The Volaer found himself amused that the humans had no idea that they were about to be ambushed, and by two people none the less. Well at least he would get a little entertainment of his death walk to this king. Maybe, if he was lucky they would try to kill him, he could pretend death and escape later. Yes it would bring him pain, but maybe it would bring freedom with it. Then he could escape and somehow manage to get to the White Fang.

He got another kick out of this little ambush when a figure rose up out of the fire, sword ready and started slashing at the men nearest him, and then another figure rose up from the shadow of a man and dragged him back into it. The two people he had heard coming towards the camp walked out from the woods and hacked down at the remaining men. All of them were cloak in long black cloth, their heads hooded to hide their identities.

He watched through half closed eyes as one of the figures opened the cage and pulled him out of it and into its arms. He looked up into the hood and saw shadowed blue eyes starring at him. The Volaer would have smiled if he could. 'A Volaer, I'm not the only one, I'm safe.' he thought before completely passing out in the arms of the man who had just saved him.

-----------

Yeay another chapter. I will try to post another one soon. This story is all done, I'm just trying to get all the little mistakes taken care of. If there are any let me know and I will fix them. Thanks you.


	3. The Volaers

Title: In the Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Gundam Wing. I am not making any money off of this story, so do not sue, and do not take this story for it is copy written by me!!! For the original version of this story is MINE!!!!!

Pairings: My usual

Summery: Heero has to get Duo to the White Fang before Trieze can steal him away. Magic, Chaos, and LEMON all around, YEAY.

Warnings: Everything under the sun. LOLPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review if you read. It only takes a minute of your time and I appreciate them greatly. I am seriously trying to perfect my writing and would LOVE to know how I am doing, and how my stories are either liked or disliked.

Chapter Two

The Volaers

When the Volaer woke up, he was still chained in the iron, he could still feel the burning sensation. It felt worse where his 'savors' arms were. He was still in the arms of the Volaer who had pulled him out of the cage wagon. His eyes darted around him, though he couldn't move his head he could still see a little bit of where they were, not that it mattered, all he could figure out was that they were in a forest, and Howard had told him that sixty percent of the planet land surface was forest. His eyes went up to the person holding him and he meet the same blue eyes from before.

He felt himself being lowered to the ground when they stopped. He felt the chains being removed and the burning sensation slowly leaving his body. When his arms fell loose from behind his back, he moaned in pain and tried to turn on his side. His arms were completely numb, giving off that tingling feeling you get when a limb falls asleep, and it hurt when they touched anything. The shackles around his ankles were removed and the burning sensation was almost gone.

He slowly felt his energy coming back to him, he could feel the numbness slipping away. He looked around himself again. This time he spotted three hooded figures near a fire. His mind registered that the fire had been started rather quickly but he didn't pay to much attention to it. He was focusing on the fact that he could possible be free. Free from that cave and from the humans and that damn wizard who put him there. Two hundred years of being locked up and there was a possibility that he was free now, a tear slipped down his cheek at the thought of it.

The Volaer swallowed dryly, trying to speak, to say anything, but it had been a good six days since he last had any water. Howard usually brought him some with him when he came to visit, along with food. His throat was so dry that even the moan that escaped his lips hurt.

"Are you thirsty?" The man asked. The Volaer turned his head slowly to look at the still hooded figure threw half closed eyes. He lifted his hand to remove the hood, he wanted to see him. But the man stopped him by gently pushing his hand away. The Volaer looked away from him. 'Fine.' He thought. If the guy didn't want to be seen then he didn't want to be seen.

"He's dirty and he smells." The Volaer looked up at the figure of a another man standing over him, shaded black eyes looked down at him with disgust. The Volaer glared at him and looked away. 'Ass.' He thought. Maybe he wasn't in such good hands after all.

"Quiet, you would be in the same position if it was you." The blue eyed cloaked man said. This made the black eyes figure stomp away with a huff of breath. "Don't mind him, he's just as ass." The man whispered. The Volaer smiled a little bit at the words, though he didn't look at the blue eyed man. "I'm going to wash you up, we've stopped at a spring, but we have to hurry because Oz will be out after us, in a matter of hours." The man said, the Volaer found that he liked his voice, it was dark, and deep, but right now it was calming and it made him feel safe. 'What the hell am I thinking, he won't even show me his face.' The Volaer thought pushing the thought away and ignored the man.

He found himself being lifted and brought his attention back to the blue eyes man. He was shaking, he just realized it, and he was cold, but that was not new, the cave had been cold, he was use to the cold. But when his body was lowered slowly into the warm water of the spring he flinched and cried out. He wasn't use to it, but the man ignored his cry, knowing full well that the water wouldn't burn him. After a few minutes in the water, the Volaer found that it felt good. The man was holding him in a sitting position, and started scrubbing away the caked on dirt with a cloth. The Volaer watched with intense interest as the dirt reveal paled skin, that badly needed sun.

"He looks like a porcelain doll." The Volaer looked up at the smaller of the four figures, he had light blue eyes, the shadow from the hood made them look almost green. But they didn't hold disgust or pity, or anything else, but kindness. "Here, use this on his hair." He said handing a bottle to the man who was washing him. "It'll get the dirt and tangles out." With that he walked away.

The Volaer sat patiently as he was washed from head to toe. He blushed madly when the man washed his more private areas but didn't say anything. He flinched when the man tried to get his tangles out, but once it was finally over the brushing felt nice. He was glad to see the strands of hair were a mixture of different browns, gold's, and reds with blond highlights. He was amazed just to see himself clean.

He was lifted out of the water and a towel was wrapped around his body and he was placed in the sun on a flat rock. He sat there and waited as the man went to the large white horse and pulled out more cloth, and a pair of leather boots. The Volaer mildly wondered why they would have cloths for him, but dismissed it as an extra pair for themselves. The man approached him again and started drying him off.

"What is your name?" The man asked. The Volaer looked at him, closed his eyes and turned away. If the man wouldn't show him who he was, or a the least give him a name, then he would not give his name to him. It was perfectly fair, was it not? The man chuckled lightly, bring the Volaer's attention back to him. "Alright, alright, how about this?" The man said, he pulled away the hood and the Volaers eyes widened noticeable. "You like?" The man asked. The Volaer blushed. The man…no, the Volaer before him was…well…very attractive. His hair was messing and jetted out in more directions them the Volaer thought was possible, shadowing over his bright blue eyes with dark chocolate colored locks. His eyes were slightly slanted and set in a nice oval shaped face. "My name is Heero, what's yours?" He asked nicely. Almost like he was trying to calm his own horse, but it was nice either way.

"And my name is Quatre" The Volaer looked up to see a blond haired man approaching them, those blue eyes looking at him kindly, and he held a brush and a black ribbon in him hands. Upon further inspection, the other two by the fire and their hoods off as well. The black eyed male with black hair that was held in a low ponytail, was cooking something over the fire, while the green eyed man, his hair covering half his face, was packing up the horses, making sure everything was on properly. 'Wait, where did the horses come from?' The Volaer asked himself. He turned back to Heero and Quatre, who was now brushing his hair free of the water, and whatever tangles still held.

"Duo." He said dryly, it hurt to say that much, and his voice was raspy. Geez, he didn't think it had been that long. Heero stood and left the two for a few minutes, coming back with a cup of water and a plate of food. Duo grabbed the cup of water first, gulping it down dangerously fast, Heero pulled the cup away and forced Duo to slow down a bit. Once the cup was finished off , Duo started on the food.

"Duo, slow down or you'll get sick. I won't take the food away from you." Heero said. Duo looked at Heero with a light blush and back down at the food, and slowly ate it. It wouldn't do well to annoy them. After all they were giving him food and water and Heero had bathed him, he blushed at the thought.

"You guys are Volaer's right, what are your powers?" Duo asked. He knew they were Volaer, that was a given, but he had no idea what their powers were, or where they came from. He had thought they had all been slain in his old village.

"Well, Heero here, is an earth Volaer. He can control anything on the planet that is made of stone, dirt, plants, that sort. He's one of the more powerful Volaers, capable of doing more then one ability like most. He can absorb others powers as well, and use them for a short amount of time. I am a Life Volaer, I can heal and bring life back to those who have died, but it has to be fresh, anyone dead for more then thirty minutes can not be brought back, and the wound have to be healable. If your decapitated or you're missing your heart, well I can't help you then. Trowa, over there," Quatre pointed to the man with the horses. "He a Shadow Volaer, and Wufei is a Fire Volaer, so don't mind his words, he's a little on the grouchy sarcastic, just plain rude side of the personality spectrum." Quatre said with a smile. Duo smiled as well. 'If that's the case, then I guess I can learn to like him, or at least ignore him…maybe I can bug the crap out of him until s\he ignores me.' Duo thought.

Heero look his cup and his plate, now that he was down eating and pulled a loose long sleeved, black turtle neck shirt over Duo's head. Quatre mumbled something about loosing him place with the braid he was working on, but Heero ignored him. Duo was lifted to his feet, held there by Quatre, as Heero slipped on loose black pants. Then sat Duo back down and put another black shirt, sleeveless, over Duo's head. This one was long and went to his knees, but held slits up the sides, all the way to his waist. Leather arm covers were slipped onto Duo's arms, from his wrist to just below his shoulder. Then the knee high leather boots were put on and laced up tightly. The clothing was soft and warm and Duo thought that he would never take them off, they were just too damn comfortable.

"There, all done." Quatre said, dropping the long thick braid over Duo's shoulder. Duo's fingered it and smiled. He was clean, dressed, feed, and his throat was feeling a little better, at least it wasn't so dry anymore.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at Quatre and Heero.

"It's no problem, Duo." Quatre said, he walked away from them and over to Trowa. Duo couldn't hear what they were talking about so gave up trying. He turned and looked at Heero, and watched as the man went to his horse again and dug around in his packs. Finally finding what he was looking for, he went back to Duo and handed him a small dagger. Duo looked at it, unsheathed it. It was made of a weird colored stone, and lined in pure silver.

"What is this?" Duo asked.

"It's a dagger made from Sardonyx. It'll increase your energy levels in your body and enhance your strength and vigor. The stone is made from onyx which also contains layers of carnelian and chalcedony. " Heero explained. (1)

"But I don't know how to use a dagger." Duo said. "And I have no idea what carnelian and chal--um, yeah, are they rocks?" Duo asked. He liked the dagger it was beautiful, but he didn't know if he should accept such a gift.

"Don't worry about it, I'll show you how to use it later, for know just keep it with you, it'll be good for you.. Let's just hope you don't have to use it." Duo nodded and put the small blade back in the sheath and put it into the pouch that Heero had tied around his waist.

"Why are you helping me?" Duo asked, shocking Heero with the question.

"We were sent here by Milliardo to protect you and bring you to the White Fang." Heero explained.

"The White Fang?" Duo asked, barely able to believe what he was hearing. Heero nodded. Duo had heard the wizard say something about the White Fang, and his mother had told him to go to the White Fang if things ever got bad, it was a warning all the children got, though they were never told how to get there, and here he was with people who could take him there. Duo knew that if these people were from the White Fang, then he could trust them with his life. And as far as he knew, no one knew of the White Fang except for Volaers and Wizards, who were sworn to secrecy by something more persuasive then gold.

"How long until we reach the White Fang?" Duo asked. He was more hopeful now.

"Well, it'll take roughly eleven months of good travel to reach the Myricsees Highlands, it's the only place where the Sweepers Aircraft lands. From there it takes two weeks, if she's there when we arrive, Heldi I mean, to reach the White Fang. So almost a year, unless we get held up." Heero explained.

"Thank you." Duo whispered again. "I don't think those men had good intensions for me." Duo said, wrapping his arms around himself. Heero stood up.

"We need to get going. It would be in our best interest to reach Aria by nightfall. It's on the boarder of the Oz Kingdom and therefore cannot be openly searched by King Trieze." Heero said, he held out his hand to Duo and helped him to his feet. As soon as Duo was up his knees gave out and he almost fell to the ground again, but Heero caught him and lifted him into his arms.

"I'm sorry, it's been a while." He said, not looking at Heero. Heero didn't comment and just lifted Duo onto his horses back. The large horse bent down onto his front knees to help Heero reach his back better, since Heero's head only reached the horses back. "Heero, where did the horses come from. I could have sworn you ran here?" Duo said, he hadn't heard the hooves on the ground, he knew the sound well.

"We left the horses here when we went to get you. Wing would be an obvious site to the soldiers." Heero explained. He mounted Wing's back, easily pulling himself onto his horse, and nudged him into a gallop. Duo fell back into Heero at the force of the creature moving, and he stayed there. He wasn't going to try and balance himself on the horse. Not that he minded leaning against Heero or anything. The others nudged their horses into a gallop fallowing Heero.

----------

If anyone comes up with a better summery let me now, I'll use it. I hate my summery. I hope everyone is enjoying

1. Heero knows everything about this stuff


	4. Aria

Chapter Three

Aria

"Duo, wake up." Heero's words broke through the dream state that Duo's mind was in. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around confused for a moment before memories invaded his head. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, still leaning against Heero, Wing was in a steady trot, which caused them to bounce lightly to the beating hooves on the hard packed ground. He looked up to see Heero looking down at him.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked, not sitting up, he was too comfortable to move, and he liked the feeling of Heero's heart beat near his ear.

"Four hours. We're reaching Aria." Heero said, looking up in the direction of said city. One of the largest in Kelas.

"Really?" Duo sat up, trying to get a better look, but all he could see were the distant lights. He heard a soft laugh and turned to smile at Quatre. "Can we do stuff there?" He asked.

"You'll have to ask, Heero. He's in charge of anything you do, Duo, for your own safety of course." Duo turned to look at Heero, his eyes large, bright, and pleading, with a hint of mischief that was crying to be set free.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You could barely walk earlier." Heero said, then regretted it when Duo's eyes saddened and he looked away.

"Okay." He said. "Hell, I've been locked up this long, I think I can wait until I can at least walk." He said, but that was instantly changed once they were in the town. Duo became so hyper and excited that Heero had a hard time keeping him on Wing's back.

"Look! What's that?" Duo asked pointing at random things, but before Heero could answer him he was off on something else. Duo was jumping from subject to subject, nearly falling off the horse more then a handful of times, but didn't seem to notice it. Then a child walked by licking an ice-cream cone and Duo's attention seemed to be caught permanently know. "Oh Heero, please?" Duo pleaded, turning to Heero. Heero sighed and dismounted the horse handing the reins over to the stable boy. Who in turned looked at the giant horse with nervous eyes.

"He will obey you, though he only eats oats. I'm sure this will cover his expenses." Heero said, handing the stable boy a gold nugget. "If there is one hair out of place on him, I will personally kill you." Heero threatened. Duo, smiled at that. Threatening a human. That was just to good for him. Then he bowed his head ashamed. He shouldn't think thoughts like that, after all it wasn't all humans who had locked him away.

"Don't worry." Quatre said, dismounting his own horse. "It's only natural for you to hate them, just try not to be rude, they have their importance." He said with a smile. Duo smiled at him and nodded.

Heero helped Duo off the horse and helped him to stand as the stable boy lead the giant of a horse away to the stables. Heero started leading Duo into the town away from the inn. Duo's eyes lit up, that is until Wufei opened his mouth.

"Heero, where are you going? We have to get our barring, and we need to see if Trieze has any idea of what has happened, we need to stay two steps ahead of them." He said. Heero looked at her with a glare, and Duo just closed his eyes, waiting to see if Heero would lead him back towards the Inn, after all he couldn't walk on his own yet, and so therefore he had to fallow Heero. Then he smiled when Heero spoke.

"And you can't do that on your own Wufei, you've never needed my help before." Duo looked at Wufei and stuck his tongue out at him. Wufei glared at him and stormed away. Duo smiled up to Heero, who laughed. "Oh, I can tell you're going to cause a lot of problems." He said, he continued to lead Duo into the city.

"So what's up with you and him anyway." Heero just smiled and didn't answer the question, leading Duo up into the line for Ice-cream. "Oh come on you can tell me, I promise I won't tell any one." Duo said.

"I'm not interested in him, and he's pretty interested in me." Heero said. Duo lifted an eye brow in confusion.

"Well I'm interested in you, I mean geez, I've never seen anyone like you." There were giggles behind them, Duo turned and looked at the three girls blushing and giggling. "But I'm interested in Quatre too, he's so nice and he always seems to be happy. Oh and Trowa, why does his hair do that, I asked him and he just started laughing remember? And Wufei, well he's just another-." There was a tap on his shoulder and he looked back to see the girls looking at him.

"I like you're hair, what's your secret?" One of the girls asked, blushing greatly. Duo forced a smile at the little human female.

"Two hundred years of dirt." He said, the girl took it as a joke and laughed lightly. Duo ignored her and turned back to Heero.

"Duo, I meant that he wants to have a personal relationship with me." Heero said.

"OH!!" Duo said.

"What can I get for you two?" It was their turn at the stand.

"So what is this?" Duo asked.

"It's ice-cream, it's a cold treat, full of sugar, the brown is chocolate, pink is strawberry, and white is vanilla." Heero explained quickly.

"Which one is your favorite?" Duo asked. Heero was shocked that he asked and had to think about it.

"I've never tried it before, so just pick one." He said, Duo nodded and turned back to the vendor, who was looking a little shocked that they boy had never had ice-cream before. Neither of them.

"Can I have chocolate please." Duo asked politely, smiling at the man.

"How many scoops?" The vendor asked. Duo looked at Heero, then back at the vendor.

"Two." He said happily. The vendor scooped out the ice cream and handed each of them a cone, Heero looked at the ice-cream with a bit of disgust.

"How much?" He asked, not really looking at the vendor.

"Two." The man said. Heero looked at him. He hated this, they never said which one, they always said just how many.

"Two what, gold?" He asked. The vendors eyes widened.

"No, no, two copper coins will cover it fine." The vendor said. Heero held out two pebble size copper stones.

"Will these work?" He asked.

"This is more then enough, each of these stones can make two coins, you don't have any coins?" The vendor asked. Heero just shook his head and walked away, leading Duo to a bench to sit on and enjoy their ice-creams, as much as he thought he was going to loath it.

"What was that all about?" Duo asked, Heero smiled at him.

"Well we don't use coins in White Fang, we just trade, but humans have this thing about trading for these coins, luckily enough there made from minerals like gold, silver, and copper, I've tried platinum once, but that started a bunch of problems, someone tried to rob us, and another tried to kill us for our money." Heero explained.

"Did they get it?" Duo asked, Heero shook his head and showed his hand to Duo, a gold piece formed there.

"Of course not. I make the stones, as I need them." Heero said, the gold disappeared back into his hand. Duo smiled. Of course, it made since, Heero can control the minerals, metals, and plant life of Kelas.

"Ewww, it's melting." Ravi said and licking the sweet brown liquid from his hand, his eyes immediately lit up. "Oh this is good." He licked more of it. Heero looked down at his own sweet treat and licked it slowly, a small amount, testing it, making sure it wouldn't kill him. He took another, larger lick.

"Yeah, it's not bad." He said.

They walked around the city a little bit longer, Duo was walking on his own after a while, but he was still really clumsy and stumbled a bit, kind of like a drunk man, but he just laughed it off. He would spin around every so often, he would play with the children that were still allowed up at this time of night. After a few hours the streets started to clear of the people, filling instead with drunk people, people who didn't have lives and spent their time wasting away in pubs.

"It's getting late, Duo, let's head back." Heero said, leading Duo towards the Inn. Duo just yawned and nodded, leaning against Heero, trying to keep his eyes open as they walked.

Heero entered the Inn's lobby and found Quatre sitting in the small café just off to the side, next to him sat Trowa. Heero sat Duo down with them, he himself talking the chair next to Quatre.

"Where is Wufei?" Heero asked.

"Sleeping, he said that he was going to get up early tomorrow. He has to go ahead of us and meet with Odin in Byl." Heero didn't say anything, he just smiled at that and looked at Duo, and was surprised to find the boy asleep sitting up.

"Speaking of sleeping." Quatre said with a sly smile to Heero. Trowa smiled also.

"Yeah, I guess I should get him to bed, remind me never to give him ice-cream again. The sugar rush he gets…well, let's just say even Lady Une would have a hard time keeping him in chains, iron or not." Quatre laughed at that and Trowa's smile widened. Heero pulled Duo to his feet, he was disorientated but just fallowed Heero up the stairs to their room.

"That's cute." Quatre said, turning to Trowa.

"What is?" Trowa questioned, looking back at Quatre completely serious.

"Them." Quatre said simply, standing and leaving the Shadow Volaer to himself.

"Is that what you want from me-?" Trowa started with a smirk, but was un able to finish as Quatre cut him off.

"I'll see you in the morning Trowa." He said walking up the stairs, a playful smile hidden from Trowa's view. Trowa laughed a bit, oh he was going to get Quatre if it was the last thing he did.

------

"A bed." Duo's voice was full of amazement and relief, though it was well hidden behind the tiredness. He fell face first into the bed, rubbing his face into the soft pillow. "Oh, it's so soft." He said through a yawn.

Heero shut and locked the door , turning around to talk to Duo. "You should…" He stopped and smiled. "Or I could." He said with a slight laugh. He removed all of Duo's extra clothing leaving him only in his loose long sleeve shirt and pants. He set everything on the chair next to Duo's bed. He pulled the covers out from under Duo's limp body and pulled them over him. He undressed himself down to his pants, climbing into his own bed and blowing out the candle in the middle of the two beds.

-----

"What do you mean they are all dead. Where is the Volaer?" Lady Une asked, grabbing the large mans cloths and pulling him down to look her in the face.

"I…I…don't know, Lady Une, his body was nowhere to be found, the chains are missing too, he just vanished." The man said scared to death of the witch in front of him. "The wizard is gone too, maybe he-."

"No I had Alex kill him as soon as the spell was lifted." Lady Une said in a huffed breath, pushing the man away from her.

"Then I suggest you find him, Lady Une." The lady turned to see King Trieze standing in the door way.

"Sire, I will I promise." She said, bowing lowly to her king.

"I trust you Lady Une." Trieze said, walking away from the room, a smirk on his lips. How he loved it when he was able to sneak up on the witch.

Lady Une turned back on the man, to his distress. "Send Cudra after them, they have to go over the Facic River to get to Gazy." Lady Une said, looking over the map at her desk.

"Ma'am, how do you even know where they are, or whether or not the Volaer just escaped on his own?" The man asked.

"Because who ever has him will be smart enough to leave Oz territory. And if, by a miracle of a chance, that he did escape, it's hard to miss a naked, mud caked boy with odd colored eyes running around the city. If he was on his own he would be confused and lost. For him to just vanish, someone had to have taken him, and I already have my suspicions." Lady Une said angrily, the man stumbled from the room, taking his stupid questions with him.

----------

Hope you are all enjoying the ride.


	5. Memories

Title: In the Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Gundam Wing. I am not making any money off of this story, so do not sue, and do not take this story for it is copy written by me!!! For the original version of this story is MINE!!!!!

Pairings: My usual

Summery: Heero has to get Duo to the White Fang before Trieze can steal him away. Magic, Chaos, and LEMON all around, YEAY.

Warnings: Everything under the sun. LOL

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review if you read. It only takes a minute of your time and I appreciate them greatly. I am seriously trying to perfect my writing and would LOVE to know how I am doing, and how my stories are either liked or disliked.**_

**Chapter Four**

**Memories of the Past**

Heero woke up early the next morning and dressed quickly. He pulled out his map and looked it over just as quickly, making a path from Aria to Gazy, there next destination, which meant they would have to pass over the Facic river. All and all they would only travel for a good twelve hours today, which wasn't much, sixteen hours being ideal for Heero, but with Duo they would have to slow down just a bit, just until the he was strong enough to travel for longer periods of time. And when he could ride his own horse.

Heero woke Duo a short time after dawn, as soon as he touched him, the boy jumped up and looked around the room frantically, his violet eyes falling to Heero. He calmed down a bit and relaxed, leaning his head down onto his knees, still on the bed. "I thought yesterday had all been one long dream." Duo confessed, pushing his hands over the blanket in a nervous gesture.

"No it's not a dream." Heero said. "Come on, get dressed, we're going to meet the others for breakfast downstairs." Heero said, throwing Duo's long over shirt to him and walking towards the window, he opened the curtain and looked out over the street. Duo looked up and got his first good look at Heero, without his cloak on. He was wearing a tight long sleeved, dark blue turtle neck that bared his abdomen, a tighter black shirt just under the blue. He wore skin tight black pants with a purple belt that split into three along the left side of his hips. His boots rose to his thighs, covering the insides of his thighs with dark blue material, Duo guessed it was for riding, they where held up with silver straps, while a lighter blue material covered his calves, a silver ring rested around his ankles.

"Oh food." Duo said as he pulled the shirt over his head and focused on smoothing it down over his chest so he wouldn't have to look at Heero, he pulled on his arm covers and then his boots. Duo smiled and pointed his foot towards Heero. "Will you tie them for me?" He said, tilting his head. Heero smiled and nodded, knelling down in front of Duo and started tying his boots.

"You better be watching, you need to learn how to do this on your own." He said, faking a stern tone. Duo nodded and laughed.

"Thanks." Duo said, smiling and headed for the door. It felt good to be able to walk wherever he wanted too. He opened the door and bounded out, Heero right behind him. He almost fell down the stairs, but Heero was quick to catch him and no one noticed, not that there were many people up this early to see it anyway.

Duo spotted Quatre almost instantly, not being able to miss the walking smile. Quatre had short puffy blond hair, his bangs framed face. He wore a nice pair of beige pants with brown ankle high boots. He wore a pink shirt similar to Duo's over shirt, going down to his knees with slits up the sides to his hips. He also wore a purple vest over the top of it, that was laces up the sides, and buttoned up the front.

"Some times I wonder why he wears pink." Heero said, Duo turned to him with a smile.

"That's not nice." He said, but couldn't help laughing a bit.

"He doesn't mind, and he wears nothing but beige purple and pink, no matter what." Heero said, sitting down next to Quatre, Duo took the seat across from him.

"There's nothing wrong with that. And I do wear other colors. You try being from the desert and wear black and dark blue." Quatre said defensively.

"Well I think you look cute, Quatre." Duo said, smiling at the boy.

"Thank you , Duo." Quatre said, making a face at Heero. Duo waved behind them and Heero and Quatre turned to see Trowa walking towards them. Duo was surprised to see that he was wearing color. He had thought that being a shadow master would mean that he would wear all black, that was not the case. He wore a simple quarter sleeve dark green shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, and simple dark blue jeans. His boots were black with silver rings around his calves.

"Is Wufei joining us?" Duo asked, as Trowa took a seat next to him, across from Quatre.

"Naw, Wufei ate and left already, he's going to met us in Byl….Trowa slow down you'll choke." Quatre cried out. Duo looked over to him to see him gulping down his food quickly. He merely just shook his head and continued.

"I have to get the horses ready, we need to leave as soon as possible." Trowa said threw a mouth full of food, then sank into the shadows. The three of them just sat there starring for a few minutes.

"What is with him?" Quatre asked. Heero just shrugged, and started eating his eggs, as the waitress brought it over to them. A few minutes later found them with a table full of empty plates. Duo was just having a blast eating.

"You sure can put away food, Duo." Quatre said. He had never seen anyone eat this much, it was almost gross. Almost.

'Well it's been a long time since I've had any food. It's all too good." Duo said, finishing off his last plate of fresh fruit.

"I have a few questions if you don't mind, the information we have about you is lacking greatly." Quatre said.

"Yeah okay, what ever you guys want." Duo said.

"How old were you when you were…well…" Quatre thought about how to phrase it. He didn't want to make Duo uncomfortable.

"Eight." Duo said quickly, so Quatre wouldn't have to finish.

"How old are you know?" Heero threw in. He knew the incident had taken place almost two hundred years ago, or even more so, but Duo looked to be only nineteen, maybe twenty.

"I don't know." Duo said, he thought about it.

"What do you mean you don't know? You know when you're birthday is right?" Quatre asked, shocked that someone wouldn't know how old they are.

"Yeah in the fall, but it's hard to tell what the day is when you're in a cave. Obviously I could tell the season, but after a few season changes I just stopped keeping track. I thought I would be there forever, so I didn't really care." Duo explained. Heero and Quatre nodded their agreement and understanding. Who would want to count the days of eternity anyway.

"Howard said I could well be over two hundred and fifty years old, something about a war with King Vijri the first being a timeline. It happened two hundred years after the invasion of Archaic and fifty years before today. But I just told him to stop figuring it out because I really didn't want to know how long I had been trapped there." Duo said. "My mothers spell gave me eternal life, I won't die with normal means. They tortured me, tried to drown me for two hours, whipped me, and beat me, they stabbed me, and cut at my throat. I hate them all and I just…" Duo stopped and bowed his head, he was started to rant, and go off track.

"But you can die?" Heero asked.

"HEERO!" Quatre cried out. "You don't ask questions like that." He said. Duo answered with a nod.

"How come you know as much as you do? By all right you should not have some of this knowledge?" Quatre said, changing the subject.

"I guess, but I had some friends and they taught me all sorts of stuff." Duo said, Heero lifted an eye brow.

"People came to visit you?" Heero asked.

"Yeah well, Solo was an elf. He found me when I had been in the cave for twenty five years. He was ten." Duo smiled at the memory. "I don't know how he found me, but he did. He began to teach me everything I wanted to now, and everything he was being taught too. I watched him grow up and finally he just stopped coming, a few years later his daughter came and told me what had happened, he had died of an attack on their clan. She taught me from there, but soon she stopped coming as well, she went and got married and had a family. I couldn't blame her for I?" Duo said with a smile. "Then her children came to see me, and taught me more stuff, but soon the war with Vijri came and everyone stopped coming for a good fifty years as Howard had said. " Duo looked grim. "He caught me up on times, he became my friend. But I think he betrayed me. He disappeared for a few days and then all of a sudden I'm being chained up and dragged away…Not that's I'm complaining now." Duo sent a sly smile over to Heero who lifted his eye brow again. Duo blushed and turned away.

"What does iron do to you?" Quatre asked.

"It drains all of my energy in a matter of second, and it hurts, if feels like my skin in on fire and I can't do anything to help it. I'm completely helpless. " Duo explained. "It's a horrible feeling, and I should have never told Howard that." Duo said with a sad face. Trowa came up to them then and eyed all the plates.

"Don't ask?" Quatre said, Trowa just laughed a bit.

"The horses are ready. Are we going to buy one for the pig?" Trowa asked. Duo stuck his tongue out at him, Heero and Quatre laughed, Duo joined in a little after.

"I was hungry." He said with mock defense.

"Not yet." Heero said answering Trowa's question. "You don't know how to ride a horse, do you?" Heero asked, hoping the Duo didn't know how to ride a horse. He wanted the long haired man to stay on Wing with him. To his relief Duo shock his head. Heero placed a large gold piece on the table and the three of them stood to follow Trowa out to the stables.

----------

Yeay it gets a lot more interesting after this so I hope I still have readers.


	6. Cudra

Title: In the Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is related to Gundam Wing. I am not making any money off of this story, so do not sue, and do not take this story for it is copy written by me!!! For the original version of this story is MINE!!!!!

Pairings: My usual

Summery: Heero has to get Duo to the White Fang before Trieze can steal him away. Magic, Chaos, and LEMON all around, YEAY.

Warnings: Everything under the sun. LOL

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Review if you read. It only takes a minute of your time and I appreciate them greatly. I am seriously trying to perfect my writing and would LOVE to know how I am doing, and how my stories are either liked or disliked.**_

**Chapter Five**

**Cudra**

"My butt hurts." Duo said turning to Heero who was sitting behind him on Wing. They had been traveling all morning and well into the afternoon, taking a break only for a half hour to eat lunch. Heero had started Duo's riding lessons, the poor boy had fallen off the tall giant a few times and landed on his butt, hard. He had offered to walk, but Heero told him it would slow them down. So here he was with a bruised butt riding a horse that was rather large and powerful.

"Just bare with it. We'll rest for an hour after we cross this bridge." Heero said. Duo sighed. The bridge. His current loathing target.

"I don't see how you can ride so much, if I had my way, we'd walk to entire time." He said grumpily, eying the water that was splashing onto the wooden bridge from the white rapids under them.

"It would take to long." Heero said. Duo huffed out a breath and started looking around them. He smiled when he saw Quatre and Trowa a little ways behind them. They were whispering to each other, then Trowa leaned over and kissed Quatre's cheek. Quatre blushed and put a hand where Trowa had kissed him. Duo turned back to face forward, give the couple some privacy.

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"What's you're favorite color?" Duo asked out of the blue.

"Why?" Heero asked back.

"Well you're my friend, I want to know more about you." Duo said, not telling Heero his true intensions. Heero desperately tried to ignore his hearts increasing beating. He thought for a minute. He had never been asked that, and until he had seen Duo's eyes, well he would have said he didn't have one.

"Purple." Heero finally said. Duo lit up and turned completely around to face Heero. Heero's heart stopped for a second. Duo was now seated in his lap, looking him eye to eye.

"Really, mines blue." He said with a smile. "What's you're favorite animal?" He asked. They were innocent questions but Heero was getting to excited about them. 'What the hell is he doing to me?' he asked himself.

"Wing…"Heero shook his head. "Horse." he corrected himself.

"Mine are birds, because they can just fly away when they feel their in danger." Duo said, watching the birds flying past them, Heero was watching his lips.

They were half way across the mile long bridge now, and the questions were starting to get a little to much for Heero. He desperately needed another distraction or he would pin Duo down right now and….

"SHHH!" Heero said, he dismounted Wing. Duo dropped his shoulders and turned around on the horses back. The bridge was getting foggy and he could barely see a foot in front of him. He didn't like the looks of this. He reached up and helped Duo off of Wings back. Duo stayed close to the large horse, not liking the railing-less bridge they were on. It was wide enough for carriages and large traveling parties, but who in there right mind would build a bridge over a mile wide river, over the white rapids, with no railings.

"Why are there no railings?" Duo asked, not being able to take it any longer, he had to now.

"That's a good question." Was the only answer he got. He sighed again and continued to walk next to Wing, holding onto the horses main.

"That answer sucks." Duo whispered to himself. Heero eyed him a bit. Duo seemed a little upset. Duo didn't look at Heero, he was so close, and then Heero had to get up and off the horse. Perfect timing. Duo sighed again. Oh well, he would get him tonight when they were by the fire.

"Heero, up stream." Trowa called out. Heero and Duo both looked in that direction. Something very large was coming down the river, fast.

"What is that?" Duo asked.

"That's Lady Une's pet, Cudra, I think, we've already fought him, I took his arm off, he's a nasty monster, his spit is acid." Heero said, pushing Duo back onto Wing's back. They still had a quarter of a mile before they reached the end of the bridge. "Quatre, go with Duo." Heero ordered.

"Sure thing." He said.

"Hold on tight." Heero told Duo sternly, and with that, slapped Wings flanks sending the horse galloping down the bridge, Quatre on her horse, Sandrock, galloped past him. Heero held out his hands, two long Jade Stone blades formed in his hands. Trowa dismounted and stood next to Heero, his horse stayed with him though. Trowa prepared one of his arrows.

They were so prepared to fight, that when the creature turned it's direction of Duo and Quatre, they were shocked in horror.

"Shit!" Heero cursed, he took off in their direction at full speed. He knew he was fast, but he also knew that in the water, heading downstream, Cudra was faster. All he could do was run, while he watched Cudra jump onto the bridge just in front of Duo and Quatre. Wing was too close to the side of the bridge, and Heero knew it. When Wing reared up, kicking out towards the monster before him, he slipped off the edge and into the quickly moving water, taking Duo with him. Quatre soon fallowed has he had reached out to catch him. Sandrock panicked and backed away from the monster rearing up, ears pinned up, and hooves kicking at the monster. Trowa zoomed past Heero, his horse able to run faster then him.

"Get them, I'll take care of Cudra." He said. Heero didn't need to be told twice. He dived into the river and started after them.

Heero was pulled under the water, when the Cudra jumped in. It swam past Heero and towards his goal. The long haired man, trying desperately to get his head above the water. Heero surfaced and saw Trowa chasing them along the river bank, his horse running at neck braking speed, while he knocked back as many arrows as he could, but they weren't fazing the creature. Wing pulled himself out of the water, Duo not attached to him. He shook himself off and looked around for his master, seeing him swimming down the river after the damned monster who caused him to fall in. He puffed out some breath and fallowed Trowa and Heavyarms as they zoomed by. Sandrock was fallowing close behind, not wanting to be left behind, and worried about her master in the water.

Quatre was finally able to pull himself out of the water and stand just as the three horses were passing him, he quickly grabbed onto Sandrock's rains and saddle and pulled himself onto her back.

Duo was currently trying his hardest to keep his head above water, now that he managed to get it there. He was also trying to grab onto a rock, or a log, but his hand kept slipping. The rapids were to strong, and his nose and throat burned with the water he was inhaling.

The river slammed Duo, stomach first into a large rock, knocking what breath he had away from his lungs. He grabbed onto the rock with all his strength. He looked up in time to see the creature raising out of the water over him. He closed his eyes and waited for the creature to do something. Wishing that Heero would help him, save him from this thing.

Heero made his way up the creatures spine, just as it was raising out of the water. He held out his hand, forming the jade blade and slammed it into the back of the creatures neck. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." He whispered in the things large ear. Cudra tried to cry out, but only blood came. Heero jumped off it, and landed on a flat rock a few feet away, the Cudra slipped into the water, a trail of blood following it down the once white rapids.

Heero looked for Duo, finding him not to far away holding onto a rock, his eyes closed tightly. "Duo!" Heero called out. Duo opened his eyes, seeing Heero and smiled. "Can you swim to me?" He asked holding out his hand, if he jumped into the river he would be pulled away, but the distance was short enough that if Duo kicked off the rock then Heero would be able to catch his hand.

"I can't, the currents too strong." Duo said, Heero looked around and spotted Trowa and Quatre on the bank. Trowa had a rope in his hand. He looked downstream, there was a waterfall not to far away.

"Hold on Duo." Duo didn't answer him, he could try, but his fingers were numbing in the cold water. He was starting to shiver, his teeth chattering loudly. He knew this wouldn't kill him, it would just be very painful, very, very, painful. His fingers slipped and the river pulled him away from the rock.

"Heero!" He called out, taking in a breath full of water. He felt a hand close around his wrist before he lost consciousness.

Heero broke the surface of the water, Duo in his arms, and grabbed onto the rope with his free hand as Quatre and Trowa pulled them to the bank. They help Heero onto the bank, where Heero laid Duo and with one hard push on his chest forced Duo to cough up the water in his lungs. Heero rolled him onto his side, so he wouldn't choke on it. Once he was done coughing he helped him sit up, wrapping his arms around Duo and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"We need to get him dry." He ordered. Quatre went to start a fire, and Trowa went to his horse to pull out a blanket. Once the fire was done Quatre huddled in front of it, he was cold but he wouldn't get sick from it, after all he could heal anything. He put a pot of water over it, so it could boil. Heero carried Duo and put him in front of the fire, sitting there himself to warm up. After a few minutes Duo was warm enough to relax, his muscles hurt from the shivering, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"What the hell was that thing?" He asked again.

"That was Cudra, a small water demon. Lady Une breeds them, we think, a bunch of them attacked us a few months again, I cut that things arm off and let him live because I felt bad for it. My mistake." Heero said, anger in his voice.

"Who is Lady Une?" Duo asked.

"The Lady Witch that works for King Trieze. Dark magic." Quatre said.

"Who is King Trieze?"

"The current king of Oz, King Vijri the first's great grand son. Trieze Kushrenada." Heero said.

"How did they find out so quickly?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know. But I bet it has something to do with Lady Une." Heero said. "There after Duo, so I think she must have done something to keep an eye on her men, just in case something happened."

"Why are they after me?" Duo asked.

"Because of your power." Quatre said.

"Well when you know what that is let me know okay." Duo said seriously.

"You don't know what your power is?" Quatre asked.

"Nope." Duo said. "I can do stuff, but I thought we could only do one thing." Duo said.

"Are you saying you can do more?" Trowa asked, Duo nodded.

"When I was locked up I practiced everyday . It was all I could do to keep myself sane." Duo explained. Quatre handed him a cup of tea, now that the water was done boiling.

"Well, show us some stuff, maybe we can figure it out." Quatre urged.

"I can try." Duo said, he closed his eyes. The fire surged, the ground around them shook, there tea started boiling in there cups. The shadows around them danced on their own, and small skeletal animals, half decaying, crawled out from the ground around them. Duo's eyes opened and they were glowing, the whites gone from his eyes. "This is my favorite." Duo said quietly. The skeletal animals started dancing around in a fire like dance.

"Duo stop!" Quatre said, he sounded like he was in pain. Duo looked up at him and stopped, the little animals fell to the ground, dead once again. Quatre was holding his chest just above his heart.

"Well I know what you're birth giving power is." He said with a smile.

"Really, what would that be?" Duo asked.

"Death, no one should be able to bring back the dead, with the exceptions of Necro's and Death Volaers." Duo's face fell a little.

"Is that a bad thing?" Duo asked, a little worried. Quatre moved so that he was in front of Duo and held his hands.

"No. Death is a natural part of life. But you're very powerful Duo. Not only can you control death, but you can control everything else too. This is why we have to get you to the White Fang, Milliardo will be able to keep Trieze and Lady Une away from you, you'll be happy there." Quatre said.

'Only if Heero is there too.' Duo thought to himself, looking at Heero through the sides of his eyes. Heero was looking at him. He blushed and looked back at Quatre. Quatre was smiling too. He had seen him. He blushed even more.

"Heero lives in the town that White Fang resides in, he'll be close by." Quatre whispered, Duo smiled at him.

----------

Yeay another chapter done. I hope you guys are liking this.


	7. Gazy

-1Oh what would happen if Heero and Duo got into an argument induced by alcohol and just tired grouchiness? Lets find out shall we. WARNING GROUCHY HEERO AHEAD!!!!!

Chapter Six

Gazy and the Problems of Ale

Duo was a little disappointed when they entered Gazy. It was a nice town, but that's all it was, a town. There were no vendors with ice cream or children running around. It was small and quiet, though come to think of it, Duo thought that that might not be a bad thing after all.

"Where is everyone?" Duo asked looking down at Heero, who was walking besides Wing.

"Either in bed or at the Gazy Pub. Last time we were here I had to pull Trowa away from the pub." Heero explained with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, he was so drunk he couldn't even sink into the shadows the next morning." Quatre said with a light laugh. Trowa glared at them.

"I only had two drinks." Trowa said defending himself. "Gazy has some of the strongest ale in Kelas."

"What is a Pub?" Duo asked, then he remembered what Solo had told him so many years ago. "Oh is that where people go to drown there misery away in fermented fruit?" He asked completely serious. Heero and Quatre laughed, Trowa mumbled something about being in love not miserable. "What?" Duo asked.

"It's called Ale and it's not really fruit." Heero explained. Duo smiled at him. Heero kept a straight face. Duo's smile grew. "No." Heero said seriously.

"Oh come on please?" Duo begged.

"Have you had it before?" Heero asked.

"No."

"Then no. Gazy's ale is too powerful. Trowa was sinking into shadows and started to pants people after just one drink." Heero said. Duo sighed and turned away from Heero.

"Oh Heero I don't think it'll be that bad if Duo gets drunk." Quatre said.

"I said no."

"It's not like he'll be a danger and you're right there with him." Quatre persisted.

"Heero, can I ple-."

"NO!" Heero yelled. Duo gasped and looked away from him. He got onto his stomach and slid down the other side of Wing and walked away from Heero going into the Inn they were near. He didn't know what he was going to do he just didn't want to be near Heero right then.

"Heero you didn't have to yell at him." Quatre said.

"Fine you want him to drink!" Heero yelled at Quatre.

"You're being a grouch." Quatre said folding his arms. "I just think that since he's been locked up forever he has a right to try things, with or without your permission."

"Fine." Heero forced out. He handed Quatre the reins to Wing and marched off into the inn. Trowa looked at Quatre.

"You shouldn't have done that?" He warned.

"Done what?" Quatre said innocently.

"You know that when he's tired and grouchy he tends to take it a bit far." Trowa said.

"Nothing bad will happen, Heero likes Duo he wouldn't do anything to hurt him." Quatre said with a sly smile. "Though he may do something to piss him off."

"I hope you're right." Trowa said watching. Heero slam the Inn door with enough force to crack the wood. Quatre winced at the site.

----------

Inside the Inn Heero went right up to Duo who was looking around and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the pub that was set just off to the side.

"Heero it's okay." Duo said. Heero ignored him and pushed him into the booth seat. Duo's eyes were wide and he watched as Heero sat down across from him and ordered two pints of ale. "Heero please, I was only going to ask if I could get off the horse." Duo said, the waitress brought over the two mugs and Heero pushed one in front of Duo.

"Drink it." Heero ordered Duo took a small sip and then made a face.

'Ewww, I don't want it, it's gross." Duo made a move to get up but Heero stopped him.

"Drink it." He said pulling on Duo's arm to make him sit back down.

"But it's nasty." Duo argued.

"You wanted it, drink it." Heero said with a little more force then necessary.

"Hey I was perfectly fine with not having it. I gave up on it when you said no the second time, it was you and Quatre arguing about it, not me." Duo pointed out.

"Drink it." Duo starred at Heero for a minute 'My is he grumpy or what.' he thought. 'Maybe a good nights sleep would do him some good.' he thought then voiced it to Yorik.

"Maybe we should just go to bed, a good night-"

"DRINK IT!" Heero yelled out. Everyone in the bar went silent for a moment before continuing there own business. Duo flinched and brought the liquid to his lips again. He closed his eyes tightly and drank it down as quickly as he could. He felt like he wanted to throw up. Drinking it that fast made his head spin, and it was hard to think right. He opened his eyes to look at Heero, but his vision was blurring.

"Wha tha hell." He slurred out. "Are you 'appy?" He asked trying to poke Heero but missed. Heero pushed the second mug in front of him. Duo looked at it like it was iron itself.

"And this one." Heero said. Duo looked back at him, his head spinning from the movement.

"No than' I am…ok." He said, his tongue wasn't working properly.

"Just do it so we can go to bed." Heero said. Duo looked at him for another minute before looking at the mug. He looked back at Heero.

"I thin I understan' the power..er of it from jus' one-" Heero glared at him. Duo stopped talking and drank the ale. He gulped it down just as quickly as the first, and slumped onto the table. It was way to much for him. He had only a minute there when he was suddenly being pulled out of the booth, he tried to walk but weaved dangerously off and soon sound himself in Heero's arms, face to face with Heero's glare.

"Don' you be ma' at me…you…you ma' me do it." Duo tried, then slumped in Heero's arms, barely awake any more.

Duo opened his eyes when he felt himself being lowered onto a soft bed. He looked up at Heero with a smile. "Where ar' we?" His words were still slurred badly. Heero was still glaring. Duo tried to think but couldn't so just looked away from Heero and to there room. He spotted a chair and had the sudden urge to go sit in it. He pulled out of Heero's grip and stumbled over to the chair.

"Duo, get in bed." Heero ordered.

"NO!." Duo said, and then laughed, falling into the chair. "You're mean." It sounded childish. "AHH!" Duo screamed as Heero marched over to him, he tried to get away but Heero caught him and both of them fell to the ground. Heero wrestled with Duo to get his over shit and his arm covers off. When he went to get Duo's boots, Duo kicked him in the chest, and held him at leg distance. Heero growled, grabbed Duo's knee and pulled the boot off without untying it.

"Stop being a baby."

"Stop bein' an ass." Duo yelled back, then passed out. Heero sighed and picked Duo up putting him in the bed. He went to his own bed and blew out the candle. As soon as it was dark a pillow came flying out of nowhere and landed on his face. He pulled it away.

"What was that for?" Heero asked calmly.

"Because you're an ass." Duo said, turning his back on Heero and going to sleep. That remark kept Heero up most of the night, thinking about what he had done.

-----

The next morning Duo woke up to Heero talking to Trowa. He sat up and moaned at the pain in his head. He dressed himself slowly, leaving his shoes untied. He walked towards the door. Trowa and Heero looked up at him.

"Good morning, Duo." Trowa said politely.

"Morning." Heero said.

"Good morning Trowa." Duo said, not even looking at Heero and left the room. He was hungry, and he knew breakfast would be in the Inn's café. Quatre was already downstairs, eating some toast with a cup of tea sitting next to him.

"Good morning Duo." Quatre said cheerfully. Duo ignored him as well. Trowa was the only one not to blame. Quatre had pushed Heero too far, Heero had let him, and Duo had brought it up in the first place, which he wouldn't have done if he had known what would have happened. Duo only ordered some eggs, he didn't know if he could handle too much food. Heero and Trowa joined them soon after his eggs came. Duo ate them quickly.

"Duo-" Heero started.

"I want my own horse." Duo said a little coldly to Heero. Heero froze in the spot.

"Duo, about last night-."

"I don't want to talk about it." Duo said still not looking at Heero. If he looked he would feel bad about being mean and give in. Duo stood and left the table. Quatre stood up holding him hand out to Heero.

"Give me the money and I'll take care of it." He said. Heero handed him a few gold chucks and watched as he fallowed Duo out of the Inn. "Duo wait up." Quatre called out.

"I'm quiet capable of picking out a horse on my own." Duo said.

"Well you can't have a horse without money." Quatre said happily. "Duo, are you mad at me?" Quatre asked.

"A little." Duo said.

"Why?" Quatre asked.

"Because you should have left well enough alone." Duo pointed out. It was not a rude comment, and Quatre knew it.

"I'm sorry, I guess we were all a little tired last night." Quatre said. Duo smiled at him.

"Are you going to help me pick out a horse or what?" Duo asked cheerfully, Quatre smiled and nodded.

-----

"He called me an ass." Heero said, head in hands.

"So, it's not like you haven't been called that before." Trowa said, eating his toast happily.

"I was just…"

"Being an ass."

"You're not helping."

"I'm not trying to."

"You're the ass."

"What ever makes you feel better." Trowa said stood up and left Heero to his self. Heero sighed and left with him, leaving a chunk of silver on the table, he didn't feel like being generous.

Trowa and Heero came in just in time to see the giant black horse rear up on Duo.

----------

"I want that one." Duo said happily, the stable master face paled and Quatre's eye twitched. "She's beautiful."

"Duo, are you sure, I mean she's a little…." Quatre couldn't find the right word to describe the horse. It was big, being just slightly smaller the Wing, she was of the same breed. But her ears were pinned back and she was watching everyone with a death glared that would put even a dragon to shame.

"Yeah." Duo said happily.

"But that is a brute of a mare. She's a mean bitch that one is." The stable master said. He whistled loudly which brought a stable boy in front of them. "Show the young travela' how dangerous that there monster is." He ordered, the stable boy gulped and slowly walked towards the black horse. The horse snapped at the boy, barely missing him, and stomped her feet in annoyance. The horse reached forward again and pulled the pants right off the boy.

"She's perfect." Duo said with a huge smile. Quatre's eye twitched as she looked at the horse. "I'll give you two gold pieces for her." Duo said. The man would have happily settled for less, but didn't say anything. He accepted the money and handed Duo the leather reins for the horse.

"She's all yours, but you've got to get her out of here." The stable master said.

"That's fine." Duo said, heading over towards the horse. Quatre stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Duo, that horse hates people.' Quatre said, Duo turned and smiled at him.

"I know." The smile was mischievous . After all Duo hated people too. The horse and himself were similar, they were both captives of humans. Duo was free now, and so would be the horse.

Duo headed towards the horse once more, Quatre and the entire stables watching him. Quatre spotted Heero and Trowa at the entrance, he turned back to the horse in time to see her rear up at Duo. Duo didn't back away or flinch. The giant horse stomped down a few times, pawing at the ground, then finally he reached up and pulled her head into a hug. The horse looked astonished, well as much as a horse could be. Carefully Duo removed the bit from her mouth and the gear around her head. The horse shook her head. Duo then removed the saddle, much to the appreciation of the horse, who shook her entire body in thanks.

Duo kept his hands on the horse soothingly, working his way to her head. The stable gate was the only thing between them. Duo whispered to the horse so low that only Duo and the horse could hear it.

"You see that man over there." Duo said, the horse lifted her head to glare at the stable master, who flinched a little. "Well you no longer have to be here with him. You're my horse now and I'll take good care of you." the horse picked Duo's thick braid up in her mouth and yanked on it lightly. Duo laughed and pulled it away from the horse playfully. "You'll have to take it easy on me, I'm still a little new at this riding thing." Duo said. The horse lifted an eye brow and made a strange noise. "Okay okay, so I'm really, really new at the whole riding thing." Duo said, talking to the horse like it was a person. The stable crew watched in awe, like the boy was crazy.

"Is he talking to it?" The stable master asked.

"Yeah." Quatre said. "You'd be amazed at how smart animals can be, specially the ones who have been locked up for long periods of times." Quatre said, only he knew the true meaning of that sentence. Quatre turned his head to look at the three horses watching them curiously. "Sandrock, Heavyarms, Wing, come!" The stable master watched in awe as the horses opened there own pens and came to Quatre.

"Are you two horse trainers?" The man asked. Quatre just nodded, he couldn't go around telling humans they were Volaers, let the humans think what they wanted, he didn't care. When gasps were heard from the stable boy the stable master and Quatre turned back to Duo and the giant black horse. Duo had mounted, with the help of the gate, the horse bare back, holding onto her mane as reins. The horse was coming towards them, ignoring the stable boys and stopped just in front of Quatre.

"Deathscythe, met your new friends, Wing, Heavyarms, and Sandrock." Duo said, Quatre laughed and mounted his own horse, leading the others out of the stable where Heero and Trowa were waiting for them.

"Duo, are you still mad at me?" Heero asked quietly.

"Deathscythe, show Heero how mad we are." Duo said, Deathscythe snapped at Heero, coming close to biting his face, Heero didn't even flinch.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, turning he mounted Wing and nudged him to move to the head of the group. Quatre sighed and nudged Sandrock to catch up with Wing and Heero.

"Just swallow your damn pride and apologize to him." Quatre said, Heero nodded.

"I'll do it when we rest." he said. Quatre fell back to Trowa, keeping Duo in the middle of the group, who was currently occupied with his new horse.


	8. Tempers Tempers

Chapter Seven

Tempers Tempers

It was well past noon when the large bearded man came into Lady Une's office. He had lost the simple game to see who had to face her, and now had the pleasure of telling the dark witch about Cudra. Lady Une looked up at him with a deadly glare, the brim of her hat shading her eyes.

"Last time I saw you, I got bad new. For the sake of your life, it had better be good news this time." She threatened, causing the man to sweat and swallow hard. "I see." She forced out.

"I do have a little good news." He said, trying to smile at her, he failed miserably at it.

"Go on." She forced out threw her teeth.

"We know who has him." Lady Une stood at that remark.

"Oh and who was that?" Her voice was sarcastic sounding and mocking. The man put a large shard of Jade onto the table, it was covered in Cudra's blood and smelled badly.

"Other Volaers, maam." Her eye twitched. She picked the shard up and shoved it into the mans throat .

"I already knew that, you twit!" She screamed, the man fell to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Lady Une, you should really learn to control you're temper." Trieze said. Une jumped and turned around to see the king standing at the door way, again. He was becoming increasingly good at that little trick.

"You know for a king you can really be too kind." Lady Une snapped out, turning on Trieze, the Jade shard still in her hand, she found herself staring at the very sharp end of a sword, a smirk of Trieze's face, and a droplet of blood running down the bridge of her nose.

"Temper, temper." Trieze warned, he sheathed his swords and turned to leave.

'I am so sorry." She whispered. "But I can not work with these idiots any longer. Please, just let me use my beasts?" Lady Une asked, almost begging.

"Didn't Cudra just die, I believe he was your 'idiot', Lady."

"Yes, but he was small and weak, I have bigger and better ones." She said with a crazed smile. Trieze waved at her.

"Do what you want, just get me what I want, Lady Une." He said, leaving the witch to herself.

-----

"Duo can I talk to you?" Heero asked, Duo didn't say anything , pulling himself off Deathscythe, but in stead of landing on his feet, he landed on his butt and winced.

"Damnit." He cursed, Heero moved to help him up, but Duo ignored his offer, and just sat there, crossing his arms and blushing slightly to the fact that Heero had seen him fall. It's hard to be mad when you embarrass yourself in front of the person you're mad at.

"Duo, about last night, I acted unkindly to you. I took my frustration and my exhaustion out on you. I apologize." Duo smiled and nodded, taking Heero's hand and stood up. He wouldn't stay man at a man willing to save and protect his life.

"That stuff was nasty, people actually drink that?" Duo asked, rubbing his butt.

"Yeah, well Gazy has stronger ale then most placed." Heero said. "Once we get to the White Fang I'll show you what truly good ale is, you'll enjoy it." Heero said with a smile, Heero looked at Deathscythe, who was following them as they walked toward the others. "That's a good horse you've picked out."

"Yeah, we have many things in common." Duo said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh really?" Heero asked doubtfully.

"Yeah we both hate humans." Duo said, they both laughed at that comment.

----------

They only stopped long enough to allow the horses to rest, and for them to eat, with in the hour they were back on the move. Heero and Trowa road ahead, looking over a map between the two of them, while Quatre and Duo were behind them.

"So you and Trowa, huh?" Duo asked, Quatre blushed brightly, starring at the back of Trowa's head. "That is so cute." Duo practically squealed, Quatre smiled widely.

"Yeah…like you and Heero." Quatre countered, Duo chocked on his own tongue.

"What?" He asked, then smiled shyly. "Do you think he really likes me?" He asked Quatre.

"Are you kidding, you should see how he smiled when you fell asleep on him, and Wing. And I've never seen him treat anyone to ice-cream. And I've never heard him apologize to anyone under his own mother…not even Milliardo, and he's the King of White Fang. I don't know what happen, it might be that fact that he has someone to protect, but he's falling hard and fast for you."

"Really?"

"You should have seen how hurt he was this morning when you ignored him." Quatre said with a smile.

"I didn't want to hurt his feeling, I just wanted him to know that he hurt mine." Duo said.

"He deserved your anger. So did I." Quatre said.

"We're stopping here for the night." Heero said, When he turned to see Duo and Quatre's innocent looks, he glared slightly in suspicion. "What?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing." They said at the same time, Heero just looked more doubtful at that. Trowa smiled, he knew that look in Quatre's eyes and it was being mirrored in Duo's, mischief, and a secret…maybe a plan. The next few days would prove to be very interesting. Heero only grunted and got off Wing, holding a hand up to Duo to help him off Deathscythe, so that he wouldn't fall again.

Duo helped Trowa set the camp up. Trowa insisted on teaching him how to build a fire from scratch.

"In case you don't have the energy to use your powers."

"If I didn't have enough energy to use my powers, then I don't think I would have the energy to start a fire by hand." Duo pointed out. After that was done, Heero made Duo practice with his dagger, just a few simple exercises. He did the exercises for about an hour before Heero stopped him.

"Okay, that's enough, we should get some sleep, we still have three days before we reach Byl." Heero said, Duo sat down next to him exhausted.

"Wow, Duo you pick those up quickly." Quatre said. "You're movements were almost completely fluent by the time Heero stopped you." Duo gulped down some water and fell back on the fur Heero had laid out for him.

"It was tiring and hard…I can't wait to do it tomorrow." Duo said seriously. "It's fun too and I have some good ideas I think to make it a little more original and spontaneous." Duo said with a smile.

"If it's planned then it's not spontaneous." Quatre said with a small laugh. Duo smiled at him and closed his eyes. Quatre moved to lean against Trowa and soon they were sleeping. Heero leaned himself up against a tree, getting traps ready in the ground to tell him if anyone or thing approached their camp.

It was well passed midnight when Duo opened his eyes. He looked around the camp and found who he was looking for propped up against the tree, one knee bent. Duo smiled and slowly crawled across the short distance, making sure not to make a noise.

Heero's eyes popped open immediately when Duo's head rested in his lap. Heero hadn't noticed that Duo was coming to him, until the long haired boy rested his head in his lap. Heero softly pulled Duo's bangs to the side, resting his hand on his head and fell asleep.

--------------

I didn't realize how short this chapter is so there will be another one up soon, probably tonight. But my horse reared up on me today and caught my shoulder pretty good. It's all blue and purple with a hint of green, not a pretty bruise and it hurts a lot. Though it's not broken the doctor still gave me a sling to put it in so I don't move my arm to much. Typing one handed is a skill I perfected when I broke me wrist a while ago. :D


	9. Volaer to Demon

Chapter Eight

Volaer to Demon

"Send out Bane." He will take care of them. Tell him not to kill the boy we want, he can do what he wishes with him, just make sure he's not dead." Lady Une ordered. The man standing before her looked terrified.

"Bane? Ma'am. Are you sure?" He asked, the last one to go near Bane was smashing into a pulp of blood and bone dust.

"Do not question me, do as I say." She barked out.

"Yes ma'am." As much as he was terrified of Bane he was three times that much afraid of Une. The dark witch had more power then most wizards and witches of her class.

-----

A terrified screeching sound woke them up, just as dawn was approaching. Heero was the first one to his feet, causing Duo to fall onto the ground, hitting the back of his head.

"Hey!" He cried out sitting up and holding the back of his head and glaring up at Heero.

"What do you think it is?" Trowa asked, readying his bow. Quatre helped Duo to his feet.

"I don't know, sounded like a dragon." Heero said. The screech came again and Duo gasped running past them and into the direction it was coming from. Heero caught him by the arm and pulled him back to him.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"That's a baby dragon, Heero." Duo cried out, pulling his arm free and taking off again towards the forest. Heero looked at Trowa.

"That first one didn't sound like a baby." he said. Trowa nodded and disappeared into the shadows. He could travel faster in the shadows. Heero and Quatre went after Duo into the forest. Heero and Quatre had almost caught up with Duo when they suddenly broke through the forest and found themselves in a clearing. A large red dragon was slain before then, three younger ones of the same color, carelessly torn apart. Trowa stepped out of a shadow.

"I can't find anyone here." He said.

"Because you don't look hard enough." They looked up to see a man sitting on a high tree branch, drenched in the blood of the dragons.

"How could you!" Duo screamed. "These are ancient creatures, guardians of Kelas, and you carelessly spill there blood, for what reason?" Duo yelled out to the man. The man only laughed and jumped down from the tree, landing on his feet directly in front of Duo, grabbing his chin in his hand. Heero jumped forward, the man waved his hand from front to back sending Heero away from him.

"You must be Duo. Very pretty." The man said leaning in closer to Duo, his lips almost touching his. Duo tried to pull away but the man was strong. He wrapped his fingers around the mans wrist and pulled as hard as he could.

"Let him go." Quatre said standing ready to fight two long blades that curved in his hands. The man laughed at him.

'Oh, and what are you going to do about it little Healer." Quatre made a move but a force sent him flying into a tree, he slid to the ground unconscious. Trowa started to sink into the shadows for a sneak attack but the man just laughed and Trowa froze screaming out in pain. He was half way threw his shadow and stuck like that and it was cutting into his abdomen.

"They should have just sent me in the first place, you are all weak." He said laughing, tightening his grip on Duo's throat, lifting him off the ground. Duo kicked towards the man, Duo's eyes rolled into the back of his head, finally out of oxygen, and his body went still. He wasn't dead, but his body couldn't function without the oxygen.

Duo gasped for deep breaths as he was dropped to the ground. The man that had been holding him laying next to him, blood trailing down his head. Duo looked up and saw Heero standing over him, a large rock formed club in his hands.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Duo nodded his head, he got to his feet and started to walk towards Trowa and Quatre, to help them. A hand wrapped around his foot and brought him to the ground. Heero swung at the man again, but suddenly froze, struggling to move. He was thrown away again, this time crashing though a dozen trees, breaking each of them in half as he went, and finally slamming into a large stone a hundred feet away, his body fell limp on the ground. Blood trailed down his forehead to his chin.

"Heero!" Duo called out, then he was pulled and found himself laying under the man who was attacking them.

"I think you should know the name of the man who will end you're freedom once and for all. My name is Bane. I'm a Master of Force, and I once use to be a Volaer, but that was a long time ago. I'm considered a Demon now." He said with a smile, his sharp teeth bared. "Did you know that is takes five hundred years for a Volaer to become a Demon, but you did it in two minutes."

"What?" Duo asked, still trying to free himself from Bane.

"Yes, the bitch mother, and her 'blessing' gift. The gift of power. To become a demon. And this…" Bane touched a spot on Duo's forehead a small circlet appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Is what is keeping you're power away, just like me." Bane pulled his bangs back, an acid green gem on his forehead.

"Get off me!" Duo yelled struggling more under the man. Duo froze when the man started the pull at his gem. Then struggled more frantically, trying to pull his head away from Bane's hand.

Heero blinked his eyes a few times and looked towards where Duo and Bane where on the ground. He got up, stumbling back on the ground, his head dripping blood. He looked at Duo, and tried to get up again. Duo was screaming in full volume now. An ear piercing sound that forced Heero back to the ground covering his ears. Trowa also covered his ears, blood already dripping from them, Duo was only a few feet away from him.

Heero watched in shock as Bane removed a circlet from Duo's forehead, thin chard of iron followed it. He could faintly hear Bane talking now that Duo had stopped screaming, his eyes blank of all emotion and his body limp under Bane's. "Ever wonder why someone would be weak against iron?" He asked, he tossed the gem and the three inch long chard of iron away from him.

Heero forced himself back to his feet, getting closer to Bane, who didn't notice him. He was too occupied with Duo. Heero noticed that Duo's body was violently twitching now, and Bane was backing off him, smiling from ear to ear in an evil grin.

Duo got to his feet, his eyes nothing but glowing purple pools, streaming down his checks like blood. He lurched forward and a single wing ripped from his back, at first it was feathered, but the feathers faded away to reveal the white bones, the bones soon turned black and a thin, ragged leather film stretched from bone to bone.

"What have you done to me?" He asked, but his voice was monstrous and echoed against nothing. He fell to his knees, his head on the ground as spikes shot out from his spine, and a tail grew out from his back. Bane stepped closer to him and made a grab for him. But Duo grabbed his hands in one of his.

"You killing them." Duo said, speaking of the dragons. "You hurt me friends!" He started pulling Bane's arms in separate directions. Bane started screaming.

"What? How?" Bane questioned in fear. Heero felt the force of Banes power around him, it was tearing at Duo's close, at his skin, but doing little else. There was a sickening rip sounds as Bane was split into two. Then Duo fell forward and screamed out in pain, a huge blade through his gut, the last of Bane's powers sent to kill Duo.

Heero ran to his side, Duo looked up at him and flung out his hand, Heero was sent flying again, only a few feet this time, and rolled a few feet, with his head injury it was enough to make him stay there.

"Heero, get the circlet." Trowa said, still stuck in the damn shadow. Bane's power was still circulating in the small clearing.

Duo laid on the ground, clawing at the sword in his stomach. His feet had transformed into scaled thick clawed legs, that looked more at home on a dragon then on his body. Heero rolled onto his stomach and looked for the circlet. Finding it a few feet away. He picked it up with his power and brought it to Duo, the creature before them was too busy with the sword to notice the iron and the gem heading for his head. He threw his head back as the iron pushed into his forehead.

This time it was Duo screaming, and there was no wing, his legs sinking back to normal, and his spikes sinking back into his back, tail doing the same. Finally Trowa was able to pull himself out of the shadow a deep gash across his stomach. He ran to Quatre and shook him. He needed to wake up. They were all injured with life threatening wounds, but Duo was more critical.

Ceri opened him eyes slowly and spotted Trowa, then saw the gash and touched it. It healed almost immediately. He started to nod off again, but Trowa shook him again.

"Quatre, Duo and Heero, they're dieing." Quatre opened his eyes wide and looked at Duo who was now jerking violently on the ground, sword still in his stomach. Heero laid a few feet away, blood pooling around his head. Quatre got to his feet and with the help of Trowa made her way to Heero first, Duo wouldn't die, but Heero would. He put both of his hands on his head and healed him. Heero laid there breathing hard and trying to clear his vision.

Quatre made his way to Duo.

"Pull the sword out." He said, Trowa went to pull the sword out but was shocked instead and thrown a few feet back. The shock also went through Duo, he cried out in pain.

"Let me." Heero said, his hand turned to stone and he gripped the sword. It sent a shock through both Heero and Duo, Heero didn't feel it though, Duo just jerked violently on the ground. Once the sword was out Quatre went to work on healing Duo. As soon as he was heal he collapsed onto him, fully drained of his powers and energy. Heero pulled him off Duo and laid him flat on the ground. He then went over to Trowa and lifted him off the ground, he was jerking slightly, but his breathing was normal.

----------

Trowa was the first to wake, he was shaking slightly and felt that every nerve in his body was on fire.

"Do you know who that was?" He asked Heero, sitting up slowly.

"I've never seen him before, but he mentioned 'they' which I'm thinking is Trieze and Une." He said, sitting next to Duo, pulling his head into his lap.

Quatre was the next to awaken. He healed Trowa again, this time fixing his bleeding ears and shot nerves.

"Is he okay?" Quatre asked.

"He stopped jerking about five minutes ago. But his breathing is still strained." Heero said.

Duo woke up three hours later, opening his eyes and starring at Heero for a few minutes.

"What happen?" He asked, yawning and stretching like he had been asleep the whole time.

"You don't remember?" Heero asked. Duo looked at him like he was crazy.

"You have blood all over you're head." He said.

"I'll tell you later Duo." Heero said bowing his head next to Duo's.

----------

I have a zoo here so I do get hurt a lot, the horse is really skittish and my sister ran up on him so he kicked out. I took it like a man, LMAO. Actually it hurt but if he would have kicked my sister it would have been her head, and that would have been so much worse. :D


	10. Byl to Nyne and the Dress

Chapter Nine

From Byl to Nyne and the Dress

It took them three days to reach the City of Byl. The three days had been strange to say the least. Quatre and Trowa had been fine, there relationship moving along steadily. Duo was busy trying to remember what had happened, but he didn't remember anything from the time he had crawled into Heero's lap to sleep. Duo had been with them for already a week, and Heero was finding it more and more difficult to talk to him. Not that he hated Duo, no quiet the opposite actually, and it wasn't a matter of talking to him, it was a matter of not being able to do anything about his feeling. He understood that Duo was…well innocent…what would he think if Heero just went up and kissed him, or what if he did more? All these thought plagues Heero into silence.

"Well stay here for an hour." Heero said spotting Wufei sitting outside of a large Inn, with a red mug, more then likely filled with tea.

"I've got to stock up on provisions." Trowa said, grabbing Quatre's hand and pulling the giggling boy into the shadows with him. Duo laughed at that.

"You took longer then expected." Wufei said, not standing up.

"Had a few problems on the way. Did you find Odin?" Heero asked.

"He's going to tell Heldi to wait for us in Myricsees." Wufei said eyeing Duo with a mischievous smile.

"What?" Heero asked, seeing the smile.

"We need to get to Nyne tonight." Wufei said, still looking at Duo.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"There have been Shas guards walking around here the last few days." Wufei said. "There not allowed in Nyne."

"But Byl is part of the Elone Kingdom not Oz." Heero said.

"As long as there not starting anything with Elone Citizens then they don't have a problem." Wufei pointed out. "I think it would be best to disguise Duo in another outfit." Wufei said. Heero looked at Duo, then back at Wufei.

"What do you have in mind?" It was still early, if they left soon, they could make it to Nyne in no trouble.

"Duo, come with me." Wufei said, Duo hesitated, he glanced at Heero and then fallowed Wufei, careful not to look at him wrong. Heero put Wing in the temporary care of the Inn's stable boy and fallowed them into the Inn.

"Heero, I think it would be best if you wait out here." Wufei said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because." Was the only answer he got. Duo was a little nervous at being left alone with the Fire Volaer. His nerves just got worse when said person locked him in the room with him. Wufei pointed to the chair. "Sit." He said shortly. Duo sat without saying anything.

Wufei pulled out a deep blue dress with purple accents and laid it out on the bed with an assortment of other things.

"Wufei, those are women's cloths." Duo said.

"Do you like him?" Wufei asked. "Do you like Heero."

"Yes. I like all of you guys." Duo said, Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I mean, do you like him on a personal level?"

"Yes." Duo said without a thought. Wufei smiled.

"Trowa and Quatre told me to do this. Oz is still a few days away, I've been keeping my eye on their progress. They will be looking for five guys." Wufei explained.

"How come Trowa or…"Duo smiled. "Or Heero dress up. Why me?"

"Because they have what some call man muscle, while you don't." Wufei said, demeaning his vocabulary so Duo would understand. Duo just rolled his eyes at him.

'Strip down." Wufei said seriously.

"What?!" Duo said, his voice a little high.

"Oh come off it, I've already seen you naked." Wufei said.

"Yes, but I was weak and couldn't help it." Duo argued.

"It's not up to you now." Wufei said and started pulling Duo's shirt off. Duo struggled against him, but he managed to get the long haired boy undressed. Duo sat, covering himself, on the floor.

"Oh come on this isn't fair." Duo whined, trying to back away from Wufei.

"Duo, stop fight me, I'm stronger then you." Wufei said.

"Ahhhh!" Duo screamed as Wufei tightened the corset around Duo's waist a few minutes later. "To tight!" Duo breathed out. Wufei ignored him. Duo sat up and looked at himself, the corset was padded and made him look like he had breast. Life really hated him.

Wufei pulled the blue dress over his head and tied of the ribbon in the back. "You can still wear your boots, but you can't ride in this dress it'll ruin it and I'm burrowing it." Wufei said.

"You like him too right Wufei?" Duo asked as Wufei started on his hair.

"I did at one time in my life, yes, but I found that it was just a fling I was going through." Wufei said. "I've got a new one now." He smiled.

"That Odin guy?" Duo asked.

"You could say that." Wufei said.

-----

Quatre gasped, causing both Heero and Trowa to turn around. Heero turned right back around, breathing hard.

"Heero are you okay?" Quatre asked.

"Is that Duo?" Heero asked, his heart beating faster then ever.

"Yeah." Quatre said with a smile, then he frowned as Heero pushed past him and out of the Inn.

"Where is Heero going?" Duo asked as he approached them, Wufei right behind him.

"Oh he just went to get the horses." Quatre lied, hoping dearly that that was in fact what Heero was doing. "We need to leave as soon as possible." Quatre said, lifting an eye brow towards Trowa. Trowa nodded and sank into the shadows.

"Oh okay." Duo said, they headed towards the stables, Duo thanking who ever was listening that he didn't have to wear the high heels he had seen some girls in.

Once outside they found Heero and Trowa leading the horses out of the stables, Deathscythe was tied to Wings saddle. Heero looked up at Duo and froze again. Duo was a dream. The blue dress was beautiful on him, fitting his form perfectly, his hair was down and slightly wavy from the braid it had been in. He wore light eye shadow and just a glossy natural lip color.

"Heero, will you help me up. It's kind of awkward in this dress." Duo said, Heero only lifted him up, Wing kneeling down a little to help. Without saying anything, for fear of what would come out of his mouth, he mounted Wing behind Duo.

-----

Duo was already bored, they had been on the horses for an hour, and nothing was happening. No one was really saying anything, and for some reason Heero was being stiff and quiet. Duo sighed, then smiled as an idea popped into his head. He leaned back and snuggled against Heero's chest, sitting side saddle on Wing. He could feel the sudden increase of Heero's heart beat and smiled softly, closing his eyes and pretending sleep.

Quatre and Trowa snickered behind them. Wufei just rolled his eyes, but smiled at the duo sitting on Wing.

Another hour passed and Heero was starting to loose his mind. Duo was snuggling him, and he was cute and irresistible. Heero was seriously thinking that Duo wasn't a sleep at all. Heero could feel his body temperature rising, his chest hurt from all the beating his heart was doing at it's newly favored speed of eighty miles an hour.

"Duo?" He asked, Duo didn't open his eyes, Heero smiled. Now he knew Duo was awake, usually the long haired boy was awake at anything. "Duo, were in Nyne, you should see this place." Heero said, Duo sat up immediately and looked around, then frowned and looked at Heero, changing his wide eyes expression to a sleepy one.

"Heero, why did you wake me." He asked, Heero laughed.

"You little faker." Heero said, Duo blushed but kept up the act.

"I don't know what you're taking about." Duo said, moving so that he was straddling Wing the best he could in the dress, back to Heero.

"Really?" Heero asked. Duo lifted his head back so that the top of it rested on Heero's chest.

"Yeah, I'm real tired, you see, so I wa-" Heero bent down and covered Duo's lips with his own, his hand gently creasing Duo's neck, while the other slide down his belly and rested just below his abdomen. Duo froze for a moment, not sure of what to do, but once Heero's tongue was in his mouth he just cave in and followed his lead. He wrapped his arms around his neck. Heero pulled away to catch his breath, Duo turned around so that he was facing Heero on the horse. He looked at Heero with a nervous expression.

"What?" Heero asked, running his hand threw Duo's loose hair.

"Can we do that again?" He asked, his answer was Heero leaning into him, kissing him lightly on the lips, but instead of using his tongue he moved away and started kissing Duo's jaw line down to his shoulder. "Oh, Heero." Heero started nibbling Duo's neck, pulling the collar of the dress down. Duo moaned and arched his back a little, his hands clutching in Heero's shirt.

Heero suddenly stopped and pulled away. "Pretend that you're asleep again, and no matter what, don't open your eyes until I say so." Heero whispered, pulling Duo into his arms protectively. A few men in OZ Guards uniform stepped out from the forest and into their path.

Heero stopped Wing and kept his eyes on the men, Trowa stopped right next to him, while Quatre and Wufei just behind them. The men pulled out their weapons.

"This here road is closed to travelers." The man said.

"When do Oz Guards have rule in Elone?" Heero asked back, keeping his eyes on the men. His glare deepened when the men started looking at Duo.

"Nice piece you got there, give me a few minutes with her and well say we never saw ya." The man said. Heero felt Duo shiver, and he glared harder at the men, if looks could kill his would.

"I say you get out of our way and I won't kill you." Heero said, he could feel Duo trembling in his arms, pulling closer to him. 'What a mood killer.' Heero thought. He saw the man take another look at Duo, then sigh with a smile.

"Look you really don't have a choice." The man said walking towards Heero and Duo. "So now, I'll just take your women for myself and your horse." He said with a smirk. Heero just smiled back.

"So we are clear that I warned you right, so I don't have to feel bad for ripping your arms off." Heero asked, still smiling.

"You don't scare me." The man said, reaching a hand towards Duo. Heero caught it with his free hand and pulled him close.

"Well you should be scared." He said, putting his foot on the mans chest and pushed him away, ripping his arm off his body. Heero simple tossed it away and grabbed the mans head as he came back at him screaming in pain and furry. Heero ripped his head off, taking his spine with him and a few ribs, literally ripping the man apart. He looked back at the other two as the man fell to the ground in a bloody heap, their pants were wet. With a shaking hand one of them put his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

"Is that suppose to mean something important to me?" Heero asked, Duo was looking at him inn utter shock, making sure his face was hidden from the Guards, if they saw his eyes then they would know that he was 'the Volaer' they were all looking for.

The sounds of boots on the foliage of the forest floor surrounded them. Heero lifted Duo and put him onto Deathscythe, untying the horse. "Stay back with Quatre and Wufei." Heero said, Duo nodded and backed Deathscythe up next to Quatre.

"Is that all?" Trowa asked from his place on Heavyarms. The two men left in front of them froze and so did the walking men, still hidden by the forest trees. "What half a dozen?" Trowa guessed, one of the men smiled a smirk. Trowa wasn't about to have any of that. "Oh I'm sorry, let me guess again, nine." He said, the mans face fell.

"Why don't you all stop being cowards and show yourselves." Heero said, so the men did, stepping out and into the path. Quatre and Wufei pulled back a little bit, Duo fallowed them.

"Great, here we go again." Quatre said, Duo looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked.

"Well Heero is mad for this little interruption of his play time." Wufei said with a smirk, Duo blushed a bright red, he had forgotten they weren't alone.

"Looks like he'll have to play a new game." Quatre said with a smile, Duo rolled his eyes at there joking and looked at Heero, there were two blades of pure black stone.

"Yeah, well I think Trowa wants to join in." Wufei said with a smirk, Quatre laughed and Duo watched with great interest as Heero and Trowa did there thing.

"We know what you are, King Trieze wishes you to hand over the boy and he'll let you live." One of the guards said, his voice shaking.

"You know what we are and you're not running?" Heero asked, Trowa laughed.

"No they just pee themselves." He said, laughing , almost out of control.

"We don't want to hurt you-"

"Did you hear that Heero, they don't want to hurt us." Trowa said with a crazy smile. "And I was looking for a good fight too." He pouted, Heero just smiled.

"I've been nice so far, so move or die." Heero said, giving the men one last chance to keep their lives, but he didn't intend to let the men go either. He had finally gotten his hands on Duo and then this happens. Heero's smirk grew.

Trowa stood on Heavyarms back and jumped off sinking into the horses shadow, and that's what did it, the men took off running abandoning there swords. Heero nudged wing into a gallop. He passed the first one and sliced the second in half down the middle. Trowa appeared from the shadow of the first man, twisting his neck and pulling him back into the shadows down to his waist. If they wanted to dig him they would have to settle with only his legs.

Heero jumped off Wing and landed with his blade buried in the head of one of the men. He left it there and jumped towards another spinning to kick the man into a tree, stabbing his other sword threw the mans chest and pinning him to the tree.

Trowa grabbed two men by the legs, pulling them into there knees, then rose and pulled there heads in. The men struggled for a minute before loosing there breath and growing still.

Heero ran towards another man, the man turned on him swinging his sword. Heero caught the sword in his hand, sparks showering over them.

"Ever try to hit a rock with a dull ass sword…yeah doesn't work moron." He said, the man let go of his sword and took off running again. Heero threw the dull sword at him, embedding it into the back of his head and out one of his eyes.

Fire swept past the group, burning down the four of the last five of the men. Trowa was already bringing him into the shadows.

"Wait." Heero said, Trowa stopped leaving the man half way in the shadow. "I want this one to deliver a message." He said. He knelt down at the man and grabbed his face.

"Tell Lady Une that I want to meet her in person." Heero said with a deadly glare. The man only nodded. Heero easily snapped both of his arms, putting the man in even more pain. Duo watched the entire scene with wide eyes.

"BOO!" Both Duo and Quatre jumped and screamed, turning to see Trowa just behind them.

"Don't do that!" Duo said.

"That was mean." Quatre said, Trowa just laughed and got back onto Heavyarms back.

"So childish." Wufei said, nudging his horse forward. Duo and Quatre rolled there eyes at each other, laughing and nudged there horses into a walk a well. Duo was careful not to ruin the dress, sitting side saddle on Deathscythe's back.

"Why'd you cut my fun so short?" Heero ask, pouting towards Wufei.

"Because it's going to be dark soon and I would like to reach Nyne before then." He said, Heero huffed out a breath and mounted his own horse, waiting until Duo was passing him to nudge her into a walk.

----------

Okay I know this chapter seemed a little violent. I mean Heero and Trowa killing for seemingly no reason, but I hope you all understand that in this story, humans are the bad guys, lol. And just to let everyone know I went back to the doctor. My shoulder is fine, but it's bruised VERY badly, lol. Oh well, I'm still riding my horse, but my sister is no longer allowed in the pastures until she learns how to approach a horse properly. :D


	11. Winter in Nyne

Chapter Ten

Winter Festival of Nyne

"What's going on?" Duo asked, looking at all the decorations that littered the City of Nyne. There were people everywhere, making it difficult for the horses to walk through the street. They were some in costumes picking up children or handing out gifts. Duo was handed a white rose from a person in a unicorn costume, he smiled and took it, thanking the person.

"Odin said that it's their festival, celebrating the coming winter." Wufei said. "I asked around about it, I guess it's suppose to snow soon. ..you won't like this part Heero. Their first snow usually drops eight to twelve feet of snow, that's why the buildings are built tall." Wufei said.

"A snow in. So you're saying we may get stuck here for a few days." Heero said.

"A snow in?" Duo asked.

"Un-travelable conditions." Quatre offered.

"We will just have to wait and see what happens." Heero said

"I know he won't tell you so I will. Heero's birthday is sometime in the winter. He never told be when except that it's in the winter." Quatre whispered with a smile. Heero rolled his eyes and sighed, not this crap again, he hated his birthday for one reason, people always made a huge deal out of them. They were nothing special, it was the day that you're mother birthed you…woo exciting.

"Can I buy you a gift Heero." Duo said with a smile.

"No!." Heero snapped, Duo just nodded and looked at Quatre who just shrugged. Duo held out his hand to Quatre and showed him that he knew how to make gold too, so he didn't need to ask for it from Heero. Quatre smiled at him and nodded. Duo was going to get Heero a gift whether he wanted it or not.

"Can we get to an Inn so I can get out of this dress?" Duo asked, and so that's what they did.

-----

Duo woke up the next morning to the sounds of music and people laughing out side. He got up quickly and went to the window to look out. It was snowing lightly, and the people were happy and playing in it. Luckily it wasn't sticking yet. He looked at Heero who was also getting out of bed. Heero went into the bathroom and shut the door. Duo smile and grabbed his cloths, throwing his boots on quickly and left the room. Before he left the inn he threw on his over coat and scarf, both of which Heero and provided him with the night before.

He was glad to find that the others were not out of there rooms yet and made his way out of the Inn and into the streets, blending into the crowd quickly and set off to find his gift for Heero. He went from vendor to vendor looking at everything they had to sell, most of it was things that were too big to travel with, or just a hassle to have on a horse. Duo was thinking something small and special that would be able to go with Heero wherever he went. Then he saw them.

And old man was sitting at the opening of an alley, dressed in moth bitten rags with a large dog at his side. Duo watched him for a second, the man was working with his hands, carving something to small to see from where he was standing. Duo moved closer and saw that the man was working with silver, making a small chain linked necklace.

"What are you doing there?" Duo asked squatting down in front of the old man.

"I'm making a very special pair of necklaces…see here?" The man said holding up the one he had already done. Duo took it carefully and looked at it. It was a Blue Tourmaline stone. The silver holding it was carved like a feathered wing, and the chain was delicate but so tightly made that it was strong. He looked at the one in the mans hand, the stone was Amethyst.

"If I'm not mistaken, these gems are rare in this part of Kelas." Duo said, remembering the things he had learned from one of Solo's daughters. The man looked up at Duo for the first, and Duo gasped at what he saw, pure white eyes.

"Not for our kind, now is it." Duo smiled knowing know that the man was a Volaer.

"Why are you here?" Duo asked.

"Because, I find being around people a nice change from the our kind." He said simple, Duo didn't push it.

"May I buy these from you?" Duo asked.

"I don't need money for these." The old man said, handing the now finished one to Duo. "I only need Juna here." And with that the man stood and walked away. Duo smiled and starred after him until he was gone. He looked down at the amethyst stone and was surprised to find that it fitted to the blue one like a puzzle piece, forming a heart, protected in a dragon wing and a feathered wing.

Duo stood and headed back towards the Inn, stopping a few times when his interest focused on something.

-----

"Duo if you want, we could…" Heero stopped talking when he realized that the room was empty. He frowned, getting dressed quickly he headed down to the lobby of the Inn. Figuring Duo would probably be eating with Quatre and Trowa, or talking with Wufei, or something.

Heero was a little worried to find that there was no café in this Inn, and that Quatre and Trowa where still in their rooms. He stepped out and found Wufei sitting on the bench, placed out under the eves, sipping on tea and watching the people passing by. Heero knew what he was doing, he was gathering information. Anything he could pick up from the people around him that would prove useful to them. Heero sat down next to him.

"Have you seen Duo?" He asked, Wufei lifted an eye brow.

"I thought he never left your side, like a little puppy following his master." Heero growled slightly, but ignored the comment.

"I figured he would be down here eating with one of you guys." He said.

"There's no café here." Wufei pointed out.

"So I have noticed. Maybe he went with Quatre and Trowa." Heero said, he couldn't help but feel a little worried that Duo might have gone into the streets on his own.

"Who went with us?" Quatre asked coming out of the inn with Trowa right next to him. Heero's heart started to pound and his stomach twisted. Duo had gone into the streets on his own.

"Please tell me you two have at least seen Duo?" Heero said. Quatre shook his head.

"We…um…slept in today." Quatre said, blushing brightly. Heero ignored them, he had more important things to do, then give Quatre and Trowa a hard time about what they do in the morning.

'We need to find him." Heero said standing up.

"Calm down, look, he's probably just looking around. When we find him don't be mad at him." Quatre warned. "It would only prove to make him upset, and you madder."

"I'm not mad, I'm worried." Heero pointed out. "What if he was taken, or what if something happened." Heero said.

"Look I'm just warning you." Quatre said. They all split up to look for Duo.

-----

Duo was looking at the nicely carved two necklace pair he had gotten from the old Volaer, when he was pulled into complete darkness.

"Hey!" He cried out. He calmed when he saw Trowa. "Oh," He laughed.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" He asked, Duo's expression fell, and he tried to think.

"No." He said honestly.

"We've been looking for you for hours, now. Heero is nearly on the verge of killing everyone in this city, just to find you." Trowa said, Duo's eyes widened, he hadn't realized how long he had been gone. He had been having to much fun, he had lost track.

"I just wanted to give him a gift." Duo said.

"You should have asked one of us to come with you." Trowa said. "Look we are not mad at you, by all rights you should be aloud to have a life, but because of the circumstances you need to take extreme caution until we get to White Fang." Trowa said. "I just want to warn you about Heero. When he gets worried he gets mad, so he's going to yell, just listen to him and let him go and it'll be over quickly. He's coming now, he found you, okay?"

"Okay." Duo said. Trowa pushed him out of the darkness and into the street where he had been standing, Duo realized that he had been in a shadow. He looked up and spotted Heero turning a corner, looking quiet mad actually. Duo wanted to run rather then be with a mad Heero, his expression scared him. But just as he was turning to run Heero spotted him.

"Hi, Heero." Duo said happily. Heero didn't say anything, he grabbed Duo's upper arm in a grip that made him wince, and pulled Duo back to the Inn, it was all Duo could do to stay on his feet.

"Oh, Heero-shit!" Trowa was pushed back into the shadow he was stepping out of, his suspicions confirmed. Duo's eyes widened. He had expected to be yelled at, but now he wasn't sure if that's all he was going to get.

Heero pulled Duo into there room and locked to door, roughly pushing Duo into the chair near the window. He leaned forward placing his hands on the arms of the chair with enough force the wood started to crack. Duo swallowed hard and looked at Heero in the eyes.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been? If you wanted to go enjoy the festival, all you had to do was ask." Heero was on the verge of talking loud and yelling. Duo swallowed again, then spoke, his voice was quiet.

"I would have asked you Heero, but-"

"NO!" Duo flinched, he thought he could handle being yelled at by Heero, but to be truthful Heero was scary. "You don't understand…you don't now how to use the only weapon you have, you only know exercises, not to mention you left it here. You can't protect yourself without taking this off." Heero poked Duo's circlet which was now visible, Duo looked confused at that comment. "There could have been Oz Guards looking for you, they could have taken you from me. They could have hurt you." Heero said.

"I only wanted to go-."

'Duo, they now you're weakness, and they now what you look like. You can't go off on your own anymore." Heero said, going down on his knees in front of Duo, he reached up and cupped Duo's face, pulling him into a gentle kiss. "I was so worried." He whispered, Duo held out the amethyst wrapped in the dragon wing necklace. Heero looked at his with wide eyes. "You went out to get this for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, no one was downstairs when I left, otherwise I would have asked. I didn't want you to know because you seemed mad about it yesterday, but I wanted to do something special for you because…because you saved me from them. Because you let me have ice-cream, and you make me feel things I didn't think I would ever get to feel." There were tears running down Duo's cheeks. Heero wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry." Heero said, pulling Duo into his arms. Duo pulled back and lifted his head to kiss Heero, burring his hand in Heero's hair. Heero kissed him back roughly, standing and caring Duo, still kissing, to the bed, where he laid them down so that he was on top of Duo. He started unbuttoning Duo's coat, pulling it open and putting his hands up Duo's shirt, lifting the shirt to take it off Duo, but a knock on the door stopped him. He dropped his head in defeat 'why me?' he grumbled. Duo laughed and pulled himself out from under Heero, pulling his shirt down, he went to the door and opened it, finding Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei standing there. Quatre pushed past Duo, and Wufei started laughing. Duo glared at Wufei.

"What!" He snapped.

"You two were where getting physical." He said. Quatre completely took it the wrong way. Duo just looked confused, and Trowa, well Trowa just laughed and walked away from the room. Maybe he had been wrong.

"Heero I told you no to be mad at Duo." Quatre said, looking at Heero who was face down on the bed. He turned his head slowly to glare at Quatre. Quatre's eyes widened and he blushed, then pushed it aside. "Anyway it doesn't matter anymore, does it Wufei?" Quatre said.

"Uh, no I guess not. There's talk of the guards we left behind yesterday, we need to leave, now. It's only three days until Lownay, but with the upcoming storm and all, I don't know if we can make it before then." He said. Heero sat up.

"Then well leave now-" Trowa came back into the room.

"There's a bit of a problem." He said, pointing towards the window.

"What?" Heero said, he walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains. The once slowly drifting snow and transformed into a windy blizzard.

"Will this storm hold off the Oz Guards?" Heero asked.

"Doubt it. With Lady Une they would probably be able to get threw this easily." Wufei said.

"Then we need to leave. We have to pass the Tylol Mountains right?' Heero asked, Wufei nodded. "then we'll make a shelter there, I'll carve a cave into the rocks and we can wait for the storm to calm." Heero said.

"Heero, that may not work out to well." Quatre said, Heero turned on him, only to see Duo standing just behind him, shaking slightly, his arms folded around himself, he was looking away from them, his eyes seeing something that they couldn't. Heero walked to him and tilted his head so that he was looking at him, Duo blinked a few times before his eyes meet Heero's.

"Duo, it's the only way to hide from Oz, they won't be able to find us there with the storm, and it'll only be for a few days, not years like before." Heero said. "And you won't be alone." He added quickly.

"I…um…I…it'll be fine." Duo said quietly. Heero knew that he was struggling with the idea of being in a cave again, but it was the only way to keep Duo safe with this storm.

They quickly packed their stuff, Duo and Quatre went to get the horses, while Trowa went and bought enough food for a few days.

"Ye be crazy to travel in this storm." The stable 's owner said as the five of them mounted there horses. Neither of them answered as the kicked their horses into a gallop, the mountains were only a few hours away, but with the blizzard it was take longer.

-----

Yeah another chapter of greatness, lol, just kidding.


	12. Snowed In

"Heero, we need to find shelter, the horses are freezing, and personally…SO AM I!" Quatre yelled over the wind to get the message to Heero

"We'll stop at the end of the passage, once there I'll block it with an avalanche so the soldiers won't be able to get to us." Heero explained, trying to be heard over the wind.

Very slowly they headed into the passage, it was narrow, slippery, and the snow was up to the horses chest, making their traveling slow. Duo took the lead, Deathscythe made a path with her body for Sandrock, Heavyarms, and Shenlong to fallow in, while Heero on Wing took up the rear, he would collapse the pass once he passed threw it.

Duo heard the rumbling, then Heero shouting something, then the ground beneath Deathscythe shook. Before Duo knew what was happening Deathscythe was running through the passage at a frantic pace, he looked behind him and saw the others also galloping, well the best the could, out of the pass, the wall of snow behind them gaining on them. Duo watched in horror as the snow over took Heero, then Wufei, then Trowa. Duo quickened his pace and made it out of the passage, Deathscythe jumped onto a ledge and into safety as the snow rushed passed her.

Duo looked around and found only white snow. He started to panic and jumped off the ledge into the snow, sinking in up to his waist. He started digging threw the snow looking for Quatre who had been the closest to him. "Deathscythe, go find Wing." Duo ordered. Wherever Wing was Heero was sure to be.

Duo fell back as Sandrock pulled herself out of the snow dragging Quatre with her. "I'm going to kill him." Quatre said, dusting himself off and trying to catch his breath.

"Quatre you're okay." Duo said, then stood up and started looking for the next one, Trowa. He didn't have to look very long, Trowa just walked out of a shadow, his horse following him. He looked pretty pissed too.

A whole melted away and Wufei pulled himself up, he burned more snow away and Shenlong was free.

"That bastard." He growled out. Duo ran passed him to where Deathscythe was pawing at the snow. Wing jumped out of the snow and looked like he could kill. Duo fell to his knees and started digging in the snow for Heero. He uncovered his hand and lower arm. It was cold a stiff. Duo started panicking anymore and dug Heero out to his waist.

"Heero!" He yelled, he pulled Heero's head into his lap a little surprised to find it warming up. He looked at Heero's face and jumped backwards when his eyes popped open suddenly. Then he cried out and hugged Heero's head. "You scared me, I thought you were dead." He said. Heero pulled himself out of the snow the rest of the way.

"Why would you think that?" Heero asked pulling Duo into his arms.

"Because you were cold and stiff." Duo said, Heero grabbed Duo's hand.

"Like this?" He asked, his hand turned cold and stiff around Duo's, Duo sighed in realization.

"You turned yourself into a rock." He said.

"Yeah." Heero said.

"I'm going to kill you." Both of them looked to see three very unhappy people looking at Heero.

"You could have waited until we were actually out of the passage, you ass." Wufei said, Heero rolled his eyes and got to his feet, bringing Duo with him.

"Heero you really could have waited." Quatre said.

"I don't think it was Heero." Trowa said.

"Oh and who was it?" Wufei asked.

"A Deer." Heero said. Both Wufei and Quatre raised their eye brows in question. Heero pointed behind him and they looked, seeing a large buck half way berried in the snow, it's neck broken. "I saw it walking along the edge, and it set off the avalanche, not me, notice how there are no rocks, I can't control snow." Heero pointed out.

"Okay, well, would you mind making some shelter?" Quatre asked, wrapping his arms around himself. Heero nodded and lead them out of the passage. He punched the side of the wall, and Duo starred in shock as a large whole, bigger then the cave he had been trapped in appear. It was big enough for all of them, and the horses. They went in quickly to settled down. Heero looked up to see Duo still standing outside shivering, his eyes wide. He went back out to him.

"Duo, it's okay." Heero said, Duo shook his head and backed up a step. "Duo I'll be right with you."

"I can't…I can't go back." Duo said, his eyes glazed over in fear. "I can't." the others watched from the cave. Duo turned to run but Heero wrapped his arms around him, causing them to fall into the snow. "I can't." Duo was yelling over and over.

"Duo we need to get you out of sight, if Oz comes looking for you…what about the snow, it's cold, the cave is warm." Heero tried, but Duo was having none of it. "You're going into the cave one way or another." Heero said. He placed his hand on Duo's and slide it up his wrist, under his sleeve. "Duo." Duo looked up at Heero, eyes still glazed over.

"It's Iron." Duo's eyes widened more and he tried to pull his arm away but Heero was stronger and had a good grip on him. "Listen to me!" Duo froze. "It'll drain you of your energy, but it won't hurt, I've manipulated it." He explained, brushing the snow off Duo's face with his other hand. Duo felt the cool stone wrapping around his wrist. His body went lip and his eyes closed half way.

"If it hurts blink twice." Yorik said, knowing full well that Duo couldn't move. Duo only blinked once after a few seconds. Heero lifted him off the ground and carried him into the cave. He turned and closed it off, hiding them from the word, leaving only a crack for air.

Quatre laid a fur out for Duo, Heero gentle put him down on it. He leaned down, looking Duo in the face.

"If I take it off you have to calm down and you have to be quiet. You can talk and laugh and stuff, no screaming or yelling. Got it." Heero said. Heero removed the bracelet. Duo was still too weak to move so he just laid there.

"I'm hungry." He said, not looking at the cave walls, or the people in it. He was shaking, and he still felt certain that he was going to be stuck here. He felt someone lift him and sit behind him, one leg on either side of him, pulling him back to rest on him. "I'm right here, and I'm never leaving your side."

A few minutes later, Duo had food in front of him and a cup of tea.

-----

Lady Une tapped her figures on her desk in irritation. Cudra had failed, Bane had failed, and there over search of the Elone Kingdom was turning up nothing, other then ten dead guards and one who was currently stuck in the ground, with two broken arms. A knock came on the door, drawing Une from her thoughts.

"Enter." She said, the man entered and shut the door behind him. "What is it?" She snapped.

"Moni has died, he froze during the night because of this damn snow." Une sighed, changing her list to eleven dead guards.

"And the search of Nyne?" She asked, well if he wasn't coming in here happy, then nothing turned up.

"That stable master said that a small group left in a hurry right after it started snowing. There was an avalanche a few hours away, caving in the only pass to the Port. The tracks stopped there." Une actually smiled, this was a good thing, maybe she would get them after all. "And Moni had a message." Une waited without saying anything. "One of the attackers, messy black hair was all he said, has requested to meet you in person."

"So Heero wants to meet me in person, does he." Lady Une said, that got the mans attentions.

"Heero?" He asked.

"Leave." She barked out, the man did as he told with or without his answers. King Trieze stepped out of the shadows laughing.

"I just had the best meeting with his Supremacy Zechs." He said.

"Are you sure we can trust him King Trieze. I mean with his position and all at-" Trieze put a finger on Une's lips.

"Yes we can, I have trusted him with my life for many years now."

'But he wouldn't even give you the location of Duo…and how do we even know that Duo is the boys name." She said pushing his hand away.

"Lady Une, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said without thought.

"Then trust his Supremacy, he is one of the most power Volaer's on the planet."

"Then how come you don't just use him for your plans?"

"Because there is only one who can control death, and we both want him under our control."

"Then what should I do now?" She asked.

"Send Bane again, but this time tell him just to torture the boy not to try and bring him here. We want the boy to have some control of his powers by the time we have him. Tell Bane to kill him, he should have fun with that." Trieze said. "And have him torture the others too, I think it would be good for him to have a little fun." With that Trieze walked back into the shadow, but Une stopped him.

"Are you going back over there, now?"

"Yes, I have quiet a night planed out for us." Trieze said with a smile.

"What about your kingdom?"

"What about it, I have you here." He pulled away and entered the shadow, a portal to another castle, very far away, there was a tall long haired man waited for him.

-----

"Here!" Duo looked up to see Wufei holding a sword out for him. He stood and took it slowly.

"What's this?" He asked, Wufei starred at him. "I know it's a sword." He said, he lifted an eye brow at him. "I mean why do I need this?" He asked.

"Because, I'm going to train you how to fight with it. A dagger is a good weapon, but it'll do you little good in a battle." Wufei said and readied his sword. Duo stood in the same stance. And that was what they did for two days, practiced sword fighting. Duo picked up on things quickly, but he was slow and weak compared to Wufei. So on the second day when Duo fell to his knees tired and worn out from the exertion of the play battle with Wufei, he knelt down next to him.

"Every night I want you to go through all the movies I showed you, they will build up your muscle and the more you do them the faster and smoother you get. I also want you to try to add your power to it, you have such a wide variety of power that I'm sure you can become creative with it." He said. Duo only nodded and crawled to the fur that he slept on, collapsing in a heap in it and closing his eyes, listening to the others talk.

Trowa came back into the cave a few minutes later through a shadow in the corner. "Its finally stopped snowing, but the cave is completely buried." Trowa said sitting down next to Heero. Heero opened his map and spread it out on the floor, he measure the distance from their location to the Port.

"It's two days to the Port."

"It may be harder for Lady Une to send her goons after us once we cross a little bit of open waters." Wufei said, sitting down next to them.

"Maybe, but we've been stuck in here for two days, now, the Oz Guards could either be close or on the way to the Port, or something else for that matter. After that guy, Bane? Was it? I just don't think I want to know who or what else she may send after us." Heero looked over to see Duo sleeping on the fur, he smiled. "Well leave first thing in the morning." He said and stood to go over to Duo. Trowa stopped him by standing and stepping in front of him.

"Heero, you should be careful with him, he may not fully understand your intensions." Trowa said.

"And what do you think my intensions are, Trowa?" Heero asked narrowing his eyes. Trowa just shook his head.

"Just remember that he's-." Heero just walked past him sitting down with Duo and lift a rock wall to give them privacy, like he had every night. "Ass." Trowa mumbled walking to Quatre who was also already sleeping.

----------

The plot thickens. LMAO.


	13. Forgivness

Eye of the Dimen

Chapter Twelve

It was passed midnight when Heero decided to actually go to bed. He had been leaning against the stone wall he had put up to block out the others, watching Duo sleeping peacefully on the fur. He crawled over to lay next to Duo, propped up on his elbow. He brushed Duo's bangs away from his face, running his thumb lightly over the smooth stone. Duo's snapped his eyes open and grabbed Heero's hand in his, his eyes flashing for a moment, before smiling up at Heero. Heero smiled back down at him, he leaned over and kissed him, slipping his tongue into Duo mouth. Duo moaned, and kissed him back, moving his hand so that it cupped Heero's jaw, his other arm wrapped around his back. Heero hand creased Duo's neck.

Heero moved away from Duo's lips, and moved down to his chin, and down his neck, moving slowly, nipping, and licking as he went, making his treasure moan in pleasure. He lifted Duo's shirt above his head, tangling his hands in the material. He started kissing his collar bone and moving down to his nipples, spending extra time on them.

"Heero?" Duo said, pushing Heero away slightly, Heero brought his mouth back to Duo's and kissed him softly.

"What?" He asked softly, kissing Duo again, this time nibbling on his lower lip.

"I…um…"Duo blushed and looked around frantically. Heero kissed him again.

'It's okay." He whispered. "Just let me…." He trailed off moving back to Duo's chest. Duo closed his eyes at the feeling, arching his back slightly to meet Heero's kisses. Heero's hands traveled down Duo's legs, then back up his thighs, where a finger hooks around the waist band of his pants. He didn't remove then yet, first he trailed his kisses down Duo's stomach, filling it flutter when he dipped his tongue in Duo's belly button. Heero leaned up again, and kissed Duo's lips.

"If you don't want to do this yet, we don't have to, I'm not going to force you into anything." Heero said kissing him again. Duo smiled wrapping his still tangled hands over Heero head and around his neck, pulling him down so that his lips touched his ear.

"I love you." Duo whispered, kissing right under Heero's ear. Heero sat up, straddling Duo's waist, and looked down at him in shock.

"You love me?" His voice sounded far away, like he didn't mean to say it. Duo suddenly felt like he shouldn't have said anything, that it was the wrong thing to say at the wrong time to say it. Heero was just sitting there starring at him. Duo looked away from Heero. "Duo, you-."

"No…I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it." Duo said, pushing Heero off him. "I shouldn't have, it was wrong of me." He said, backing away and pulling his shirt back on, the cave suddenly felt very small.

"Duo, you didn't mean it?" Heero asked, reaching out for Duo. Duo shook his head and pulled away from Heero, putting his head on his knees and not looking at Heero, which could have been the reason he missed the hurt expression. Heero lowered the wall and gave Duo his space. Duo started crying silently so the others wouldn't hear him. Heero just starred off into space, sitting near Wing.

------

They all worked quietly in the morning, packing the horses quickly. Deathscythe allowed them to pack her back to lighten the load of the other horses. Duo stayed as far away from Heero as possible, Heero just ignored him, giving him his space. Quatre looked from Duo to Heero several times in the course of the morning.

"What's wrong?" Trowa asked, coming up to Quatre on his horse.

"Something happened last night." Quatre said, pointing to Heero, then looking behind them at Duo. "Their usually side by side." Trowa looked at them for a moment.

"I've got Heero, you take Duo." He said. Quatre nodded and they waited a minute. Wufei just rolled his eyes at the news he over heard and stopped his horse so that it was behind Duo a few yards. He was not going to get involved with relationship issues, when the man he loved was miles away on some ship probably.

Trowa road up to Heero and didn't say anything for a moment, thinking of how to ask his question, then settled for something blunt and easy.

"What the hell happened? I thought I warned you last night about hurting him. I mean I know I'm a little slow and stuff but even I knew-."

"I don't know what you mean, I didn't hurt him last night." Heero said, cutting Trowa off.

"Why are you and Duo ignoring each other?" Trowa said, rephrasing his question.

"We're not, he just needs to be alone right now, I'm giving him his space." Heero said, though he felt that there was something more to it then just that, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"I think you're giving yourself time and space to think." Trowa said.

"Trowa I di-." Trowa nudged his head back towards Quatre and Duo . Heero looked over his shoulder and found Duo with his face in his hands, his shoulder jerking lightly with his sobs.

"He's crying." His voice sounded like he wanted to go back there and wrap Duo in his arms, and sooth him, and kiss him….Heero shook his head and looked away from the boy.

"Of course, obviously what happened last night hurt him in some way." Heero just barked out a laugh.

"I should be the one in tears!" He growled out. Trowa flinched away at the comment, his eye went wide.

"Heero, I've never heard you talk like this, what the hell happened?" Trowa asked again.

"Look, last night things got a little heated up, I told him I would stop if he wanted to and he said he loved me, but before I could ask him if he meant it he pushed me away and said he didn't mean to say it, that's it." Heero looked away from Trowa.

"So what was happening scared him, what do you expect he's-."

"He took it back Trowa!" Heero almost yelled, keeping his voice down so that Duo wouldn't hear him.

"What!" Trowa said.

"I said that he took it back, he doesn't love me." Trowa looked back at Duo then back at Heero doubtfully.

"How long did you pause before you started talking to him?" Heero winced slightly. "Damnit Heero, you expect him to take your silences as speechlessness when something like that is confessed. It's a confusing enough emotion, I'm sure he didn't need that adding to it. He's probably scared out of his mind about it, what the hell do you expect. What did you do when he pushed you away?" Trowa asked.

"Moved away from him, I went and sat with Wing." Heero said quietly.

"You idiot. You should have tried to corrected things, now you're pushing him further away." Trowa reined in his horse. "Ass." He said, moving back to wear Quatre and Duo were. Heero just sighed and kept going.

-----

"Duo, are you okay?" Quatre asked, putting a hand on Duo's shoulder.

"I wish that none of this happened,." Duo said quietly, not looking at Quatre.

"What! But you would still be in that cave, or worse, Trieze could have you now." Quatre said. "What would make you wish that?" He asked. Duo put his face in his hands.

"I told him I loved him." Duo sobbed.

"Do you?" Quatre asked.

"I don't know anymore." Duo admit tined. Quatre smiled slightly.

"Well, I have question to answer yours. Who is the one person you think of most, above all people, the person who you would risk your life for, and the person who you want to give everything too? If it's no one then you're not in love."

"But I would give my life for you, and Trowa….maybe Wufei." Quatre smiled at that.

"Trust me that's a hard one for us too."

"But you know, I do think of Heero all the time, everything I do I want to do for him, and I want to be with him, and last night, I wanted to give myself to him. But he just starred at me, he didn't say anything for the longest time, when he did start talking I panicked so I pushed him away, I said I didn't mean it." Duo said, sobbing into his hands again. Quatre frowned.

"But you did mean it." Quatre said. "Duo, talk to him, don't let this go further then it already has." Duo just remained silent and Quatre left him alone. Ridding along side Trowa who was coming back to them.

They rode through the night, not wanting to take the chance of the Oz guards catching up with them, or one of Lady Une's creatures attacking them when they were sleeping. They reached the port early the next morning. Heero went in to talk to the Port owner, leaving the others to find the Inn in the nearby city of Itony.

"When will a ship be setting out, again?" Heero asked.

"I don't know, depends on how much money you have." The man said, Heero rolled his eyes, and reached into his pocket, pretending to search for a bit while he made a few large nuggets of gold.

"Will you take these, it's all I have left." Heero asked, placing a few hand size nuggets on the desk in front of the man. The mans eyes grew incredibly large, he reached for them but Heero covered them with his hand.

"Are they real?" The man asked.

"I will let you check after we talk." Heero said.

"Your ship will be ready at dawn."

"With enough food for the trip to Tylol?"

"Of course."

"It has to be fast and have a crew also, a trust worthy one, one that I will personally check out for myself in the morning before we leave." Heero said.

"Let me check the gold." The man said, Heero pushed one of them towards him. The man checked it and nodded.

"You got it." He said. Heero put the others in his pocket.

"Good, then that one can be the down payment, I'll let you have the rest once I check the crew." With that Heero walked out of the shop and ran into a taller man with dark brown messy hair like his.

"Heero!?"

"Odin, you're not suppose to be here. I thought you're letting Heldi to wait for us." Odin waved it off.

"I got stuck here because of the storm, so I guess I'm going to travel with you guys now. So where's the little kitten?" He asked, Heero lifted an eye brow.

"Who Wufei?" He asked. Odin laughed full out, doubling over and holding his side.

"Wufei may be a nice piece of work, a kitten no, a dragon? Yes. But I was talking about the subject of you're Quest." Odin said.

"Lay off Odin." Heero warned.

"Why?" He asked, stopping his laughing and straightening up.

"Because I said so." Odin's lips spread into a knowing smile.

"Oh, has the little kitten been adopted already, darn and I was hoping to give him-." Heero punched him in the gut, hard.

"Don't you dare say it." Heero warned.

"Say what?" Odin asked though his teeth, wincing in pain.

"That sick comment about cream that you used with that girl at the pub in Myricsees Highland." Heero growled. Odin smiled.

"Damn, I really already used that one?" he asked.

"Multiple times." Heero said bluntly.

"Well it must be working, if I keep using it." Heero punched him in the gut again, and walked away. "I'll see you tomorrow on the ship." Odin said, gasping and smiling, waving at Heero as he walked away.

-----

Heero walked into his and Duo's room sometime later, finding Duo already asleep, and still in his cloths at that. Heero sighed and removed Duo's boots, arm covers, and over shirt, making sure to tuck him in, and went to do the same for himself. He blew the candle out and closed his eyes to sleep.

A half hour later he woke to his bed shifting. He remained still as Duo crawled into his arms and snuggled to his chest. He felt Duo's breathing calm into sleep. Once Duo was a sleep, he carefully crawled out of the bed, not wanting to wake Duo, but he wasn't ready to…well be forgiven. He had thought about it and pausing had been the wrong choice, but not talking to Duo that night had been even worse. He crawled into the other bed.

He heard Duo moving around in his bed, and heard the quiet whimper. He listened as Duo got out of bed and walked towards the door. He stopped long enough to throw something at Heero, and left the room. Heero listened as Duo knocked on the door next to him and he heard Quatre answer the door, talking for only a few seconds before shutting it again. His hand trailed to the object that had landed on his bed. It was Duo's necklace. Heero closed his eyes, this was going to be a long night.

-----

Heero woke to the sound of his door opening, hoping it was Duo coming back in, he sat up and frowned when he saw Quatre.

"I'm just getting Duo's cloths." Quatre said a little coldly, he had thought that if Duo crawled up in Heero's arms it would have worked, but obviously Heero was a little bit more of an ass then he thought he really was.

"Will you give this back to him, he dropped it last night." Heero said, handing the necklace towards Quatre.

"Funny, he said he threw it at you." Quatre said ignoring the necklace, and grabbing Duo's cloths off the chair.

"Look, I'm going to talk to him today. I just thought that last night wasn't a good time-."

"I don't think anything you say can fix what you have done." Quatre growled out.

'What?" Heero sounded heart broken.

"Duo said you moved away from him when he tried to stay with you. You could have just hugged him and stayed there with him and he probably would have forgotten everything." Quatre said. "He cried all night last night, his damn heart is broken because of you…all because you thought it wasn't a good time." Quatre growled out, his voice rising slightly.

"But I don't….I just wanted to say the right thing, to just stop having these misunderstanding. I just want him to love me." Heero said, whispering the last part.

"He does, but he thinks he's doing everything wrong now, and that he can't make anything right. He's tried, but you just shrugged him off. He's not going to try again, I won't let him. It's up to you to make things right." Quatre said. "To make it easy on you Heero, I'll give you a way to do this. Kiss him and say you're sorry…tell him that you love him." Quatre said.

"Just like that?" Heero asked.

"Sometimes, that's all it takes." Quatre said, leaving Heero's room. He dressed quickly and left the room. He found Trowa down with the horses.

"I'm going to put them in my shadow, they'll be put asleep and won't require any food or drink until we reach Tylol." Trowa said, Heero nodded in agreement, and helped Trowa put the horses into his shadow. Soon Quatre and Duo were walked out from the Inn, Duo's head was bowed and he looked utterly depressed.

"Duo…I'll meet you down at the ship, I have to talk with Trowa…in private." Quatre said. Duo just nodded. Then turned to see Heero was approaching. Duo turned again and started walking in the other direction, but Heero grabbed his arm and pulled him into an alley for privacy.

"Here." He said, grabbing Duo's hand and putting the blue necklace into in. Then he gently tilted Duo's head upward and pressed his lips to Duo's. Duo didn't respond to the kiss, but Heero felt the gasp, so he knew that Duo was trying hard not to respond.

"I'm sorry, I really am." He said, nuzzling Duo's neck. Duo smiled, though he tried not to. "You just surprised me when you said it, that's all." He said, he kissed Duo again, this time he responded kissing him back with full force. They pulled away.

"Will you give me a second chance to show you how much I love you.?" Heero asked, looking Duo in the eye.

"Only if you kiss me again." Duo said with a smile. Heero happily complied to the terms and pulled Duo into another kiss.

----------

I personally like this chapter. Though it gets so much better. :D


	14. To the Sea

LEMON AHEAD!!!!!!!!

Chapter Thirteen

To the Sea

"Look!" Duo called out excitedly pointing down at the ocean below the boat, where dolphins were swimming next to them. It had been three days since they set sail, Duo had fallen ill and had spent the entire time in bed, or throwing up in a bucket. There for today was the first day that he was seeing the ocean with nothing around it, and dolphins swimming with the ship. Damn, sea sickness, as Quatre had called it. Sadly such sickness couldn't be cured because it was something that happened with the motion of the boat and Duo not use to being in such predicament.

"Don't lean to far over, Duo. I don't want you to fall in, there are things much larger then the Cudra in these waters." Heero warned. Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero and leaned far enough over to fall off the ship, but Heero caught him in his arms.

"Why worry when I have you to catch me." Duo said with a smile, Heero shook his head and put Duo back on his feet.

"I have to go talk to the captain for a bit. Keep out of trouble okay." Heero ordered. Duo kissed him and nodded.

"Okay." He turned back to the railing and watched the Dolphins again. Then something to the side caught his eye and he turned to see Wufei talking with a tall brown haired man. "Who is that?" He asked Quatre, who was leaning against the railing also.

"That's Odin, he got stuck in the storm as well." Duo smiled and looked at Quatre.

"He looks like Heero. Eyes, hair, and all."

"Yeah, well I guess he should, that's Heero's older brother." Duo's eyes widened and he looked at Odin.

"Now I know where Heero's looks comes from, do they all have messy brown hair and blue eyes?" Duo asked.

"No, their mother has green eyes and black hair." Quatre said. "I don't know about their father." Duo looked back at Odin and gasped in surprise. He was heading towards them. Duo turned back to the dolphins and tried not to look at the tall man. Odin leaned on the rail, and tilted Duo's head up, to look him in the eye.

"You must be Duo, Heero has told me a lot about you." Odin said, getting a little too close for comfort.

"Hehe…um…funny he hasn't said anything about you." Duo said, Quatre giggled. Duo put his hands between himself and Odin and pushed him away lightly. Obviously though Odin didn't get the hint.

"Well I think we can change that, but I would prefer to hear a little more about you." Odin said, Duo sweat dropped.

"Was that a pick up line?" He asked Quatre out of the side of his mouth. Quatre nodded but kept looking over the side of the ship. He knew Odin was pretty much harmless. Pretty much. Duo just smiled up at Odin. "I think I need to go see Heero." Duo said nervously.

"Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that. Heero can be such a bore at times." Odin said, moving so that he was pinning Duo against the railing.

"Odin you'd better calm down." Quatre warned half heartedly.

"Quatre, Darling I know what I'm doing." Odin said. He leaned down to kiss Duo. Duo ducked him and side stepped out of his grasp. Odin turned to chase after him but his face came to a stop as he slammed into Heero's waiting face.

"Heero, WHY THE FACE!!!!" Odin screamed.

'You are a fool…I warned you to stay away. Such a damn perv." Heero said. Duo stepped so that he was behind Heero. Odin was rubbing his face.

"I wasn't going to do anything serious. I was just playing with him." Odin said.

"He's not a toy." Heero said seriously.

"Well maybe he wants to be." Odin said, winking at Duo. Duo made a face at him and turned to go back to their cabin. He had enough 'fresh air' for one day.

"You fool. He's not use to people flirting with him, especially your brand of flirting. Why don't you give him a little respect next time you see him." Heero spat out.

"Fine, I'll apologies the next time I see him. I was seriously just playin'. I didn't mean any harm." Odin said seriously, leaning on the railing.

"Yeah…well just remember that to you he's a child, want to be known as a pedophile?" Heero said.

"He's not, he's well over 500 years old." Odin argued. "And that would make you a pedophile as well, little brother."

"Go ask Trowa, he can explain it better then me for some reason."

"Actually I can. Duo has been locked in a cave since he was eight, the only things he knows of the world is what he has seen in books, or been told by others." Quatre said, clearing things up a bit. Odin just shook his head and walked off.

"Kids going to have to get use to it." He said with a sly smile.

Heero growled and went after Duo. Quatre just laughed. "This is going to be one interesting boat ride…how are you doing love?"

Trowa's head came up, green as grass. "Not so loud." He said, then his check bulged and he slipped back into the shadow. Quatre laughed a bit. He personally loved the gentle sway of the ship.

-----

"Duo, he didn't mean nothing by it." Heero said. Duo sat at the foot of the bed and removed his boots.

"I know…it was just weird, that's all." Duo said. "I want you to be the only one who kisses me." He said a little bit quietly. Heero stepped up to him and tilted his head so he could kiss him. Duo lifted his arms around Heero's neck. "Mmmmm." He said into the kiss.

Heero leaned forward so that Duo laid on his back. He slid under his shirt lifting it with him as he did so. He broke the kiss to lift the shirts over Duo's head, throwing them aside. Duo blushed slightly and copied Heero's actions, pulling Heero's shirt off slowly. Duo's hands moved slowly so that they were traveling down Heero's chest and down his abdomen, fixated by the muscles he felt there.

Heero leaned down again and kissed Duo's jaw line, working his way slowly down Duo's neck and across his collar bone. His hands trailed up Duo's arms to entwine in his hands, he pinned them down next to Duo's head and worked his lips across Duo's chest. Duo closed his eyes and moaned quietly.

When Heero got to his nipples his eyes snapped open in surprise, as Heero was swirling his tongue around them this time, then bit on them lightly, his back arched slightly in the feeling and he moaned again. Heero moved away from them and trailed down his stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button, smiling as Duo stomach fluttered and Duo giggled a bit.

"Oh you find that funny?" Heero asked. He did it again before moving on.

"Heero!" Duo moaned, Heero smiled as he continued to kiss around Duo's abdomen. He kissed where his hip bones were stick out slightly. He leaned back up and kissed Duo's lips, then whispered in his ear.

"Do you trust me?" Heero asked, Duo smiled and kissed Heero just where his ear and jaw line meet.

"I have from the beginning." He whispered, Heero kissed him deeply keeping him busy while he ran his hands softly down Duo's sides, taking his pants with them when the slide down his legs. Duo bent his knees to help, blushing slightly at the exposure. Once again he kissed down Duo's stomach as he removed his own pants. Duo had his eyes closed, turned his head to the side in a shy manor. Heero moved back up to Duo.

"You tell me if I hurt you." Duo looked at him and nodded. Heero kissed him again, he felt Duo gasp into the kiss as one of his fingers pushed into Duo's opening, causing Duo to arch his back, and dig his fingers into Heero's back. Heero broke the kiss and started on his neck.

Heero added a second finger once Duo relaxed a little, Duo hissed in pain, causing Heero to look at him with concern. Duo just kissed him, a sign for him to continue. Heero moved his fingers, stretching Duo slowly. Duo moaned and wrapped his arms around Heero a little tighter. He hissed again, his back arched, rubbing there erections together, as Heero pushed a third finger into Duo, Heero moaned in pleasure. Heero pulled out his fingers after a few minutes, earning a small protest from Duo.

"Shh, shh!" Heero said with a smile, kissing Duo's lips again. He sucked on Dou's lower lip to work as a distraction. Duo gasped and arched his back again as Heero slowly pushed into Duo. Once all the way in Heero pulled out just as slowly, only to start the process over and over, until his pace quickened and became harder. Every time he hit Duo's prostate. Duo cried out in pleasure, screaming Heero's name and grabbing onto the sheets as his body rocked with Heero's thrusts. Heero reach a hand down between them, wrapping his fingers around Duo's erection and pumping it in time with his thrust, he also brought his mouth down to Duo's neck, kissing, sucking, licking, and nipping at it.

It was to much for Duo, becoming an overload as he slipped over the edge and climaxed into Heero's hand. His body becoming tense for a second, tightening around Heero. Heero moaned out and climaxed in Duo. Causing Duo to moan again. Heero carefully pulled out of Duo and collapsed next to him, pulling the smaller boy into his arms and pulling the covers over them.

"I love you." Heero whispered, Duo moved closer, ignoring the small pain between his legs.

"I love you too, Heero." Duo yawned and snuggled into Heero's chest, quickly falling asleep. Heero watched him for a few minutes before sleep finally over came him. Neither of them aware of the gas filling the room.

-----

Odin sipped on his tea slowly. Wufei watched him closely, smiling slightly.

"I don't like the sounds of this." Odin said seemingly out of nowhere.

"That's what Heero and Trowa are thinking. There hasn't been an attack for days now. It's not like Lady Une to just give up." Wufei said.

"Being on the water, you'd think they would try something, seeing as we have nowhere to go." Odin said.

"Yes, I am aware of that, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it." Wufei said, sipping his tea.

"I will protect you, Wufei." Odin said, reaching over to cup his cheek.

"I need no protection. Focus on Duo, that is why we are here." Wufei said.

"Leave Duo to Heero, he will take good care of him." Odin said. Suddenly Odin was on his feet, cup falling to the ground. He covered his mouth and motioned for Wufei to do the same as they made there way though the gas filling room. He was just reaching the door when he collapsed to the ground, Wufei falling next to him in a heap.

-----

"What are you thinking about, Love?" Trowa asked, kissing Quatre on the forehead. Quatre looked up at Trowa.

"I'm worried that Heero and Duo will get too close. Once we reach White Fang Castle, Duo will be handed over to Milliardo." Quatre pointed out.

"Yes, but the king is a kind man, I'm sure he will allow them to stay together." Trowa said, Quatre sighed.

"I hope so, I mean, have you seen Heero look so content and happy. And I know Duo is happier then he's been in a long time…I just hope that everything works out for the best." Quatre said, he laid his head down on Trowa's shoulder.

"You worry to much. I had my talk with Heero and you had yours, I don't think anything will go wrong, unless it's misunderstandings, then they'll have you there to fix it." Trowa said laughingly. He pulled Quatre into his arms and closed his eyes.

"I just feel that something is wrong. So very wrong." Quatre said closing his eyes. "I can see them, but there is a third, a shadow looming over them, like a…I don't know, my heart is just telling me that someone is going to do something." Quatre said.

"It could be Trieze, but we are taking care of that." Trowa said. Quatre just sighed.

"I can't explain it." Quatre said. Trowa just pulled him closer and closed his eyes. Neither of them noticed the gas filling the room.

----------

Yeay another Chapter.


	15. Bane

TORTURE AHEAD

Bane

Chapter Fourteen

Trowa woke up to a hard slap in the face. He opened his eye and found that he was in a bright, ever so bright room. A familiar red haired man in front of him. His eye widened and he tried to back away, only to find he was tied to a wall with thin wire, that was already digging into his skin. The wire twisted and tangled around him like a black widows web.

"You bastard!" Trowa spat out. Bane only smiled and slapped Trowa again, causing his head to snap to the side and the wire to dig into his neck and slice into his face.

"Everyone says that, but I just don't see it. Not like an idiot like you would know the difference. Did you have trouble learning your own power. I heard that it wouldn't even bond with you. That's sad, a power not wanting to bond with it's owner. You must really be slow, and to forget your childhood, shame." Bane said, leaning against the wall.

"I may not remember my childhood, but I'm-." Trowa said. Bane only smiled and interrupted him.

"That's why I've managed to catch ALL of you, and you didn't even know it." Bane stood up straight, heading for the door. "I heard you cry when there are no shadows. I heard you laugh when there are no shadows. I wonder if it is a little of both, after all, you did get bashed up pretty hard back then, Trowa. I was told that it sent you over the lines of Insanity." Bane said with a smile.

"Not nearly as far as you." Trowa spat out.

"Well, Trowa, you will find that there are no shadows in this room." And with that Bane left. Trowa's eye shot around the room, looking for Bane to be wrong. There were always shadow's…always. But there were none. It was all light. He couldn't hide. He couldn't escape.

Trowa's lip twitched and he started laughing, not a fun laugh, one that boarded on insanity and hysteria. Tears started spilling from his eye and his body started shaking, causing the wire to draw blood. After only a few minutes it started dripping on the white floor under him.

-----

Wufei awoke to a drop of cold water hitting his forehead. He jumped to his feet and glared at the red haired man in front of him.

"Who are you?" He growled out. (1)

"Me?" Bane said, pointing to himself. Wufei glared at him.

"Yes you, you fucking moron." Wufei snapped.

"Oh!, Temper, temper. No need for your language. I always knew you were one to anger easily, always getting into trouble when you were young, burning houses while innocent people where in it. What would your parents think…wait I almost forgot, you killed them." Bane said with a smile.

"That is none of your business. It was not my fault." Wufei screamed. Taking a step forward he realized that he was chained to the ground. He blew threw his mouth, like he was whistling, only flames came instead of air. Bane merely swiped them to the side using his force power. "Oh, that's right they beat you didn't they."

"Well I have them all now, so it doesn't matter." Bane said with a smile.

"You damned bastard." Wufei yelled out.

"Have fun, dear." Bane said and walked out of the room.

Wufei started screaming as cold water filled the room. The water hissed and sizzled around his feet where it was boiling from his powers heating it up. Before to long it was up to his chin and it was all he could do but stay above water, the chains pulling him down. But the water stopped there. This was not a death sentence, just torture. He continued to yell, the cold water burning his skin.

-----

Quatre was awake when Bane entered the room. He was chained in the middle of the room to the point that he couldn't move. Bane knelled down in front of him and cupped his face in his hands.

"What are you going to do to me?" He asked, his voice shaking. Bane smiled.

"Don't worry, there's no way I can physically hurt you. You're past is clean, and your soul is pure." Bane started laughing. "You're too cute to hurt. I'm after a much more beautiful face." Bane said seriously.

"Don't hurt him." Quatre said, talking about Duo. He knew Trowa could handle himself, he had probably already slipped into some shadows waiting for the right time to free him.

"I'm surprised that you're more worried about Duo, then Trowa. After all he's crying in the next room." Bane said. Quatre's eyes widened.

"What did you do?" He asked, not wanting to know the answer. A vent near the top of the room opened and the hysterical laughter could be heard. "NO!" Quatre screamed. Bane gagged him.

"I said I couldn't torture you physically, but how about mentally. Just listen to him laugh, imagine those tears running down his left cheek." Bane said. He stood and left. Quatre cried, listening helplessly as his love was tortured in the room next to him, his chest throbbing painfully.

-----

Odin opened his eyes sleepily and looked around him. He was in a hot room, dry of any water. He rolled his eyes and yawned. "You stupid, pathetic dumb asses, I'm a fucking Water Volaer, you think this is torture." He yelled. Bane stuck his head in the room and smiled.

"Have fun." Was all he said. Odin rolled his eyes. He concentrated and waited until a bead of sweet dripped down his forehead he made it expand until the room filled with an inch of water.

But what Odin didn't expect was the shock he got once the water had settled. It surged threw his body and caused him to jerked violently like a seizer coursing through his blood stream.

-----

Heero woke up to the sound of a snapping whip. His eyes focused on Bane and he glared. The sounds of a whip were coming from behind a curtain. There was a small whimper and Heero's eyes widened.

"What have you done!" He screamed, trying to pull away from the chair he was tied to. He was shocked back into submission. He blinked and looked at his wrists, two needles were sticking out of his wrists. He tried to pull away again, only to be shocked again. Then the whipping sound came. "You BASTARD!!!!!" He screamed. He noticed that Bane was covered in blood and wanted to vomit.

"Did you know that no matter how many times he is cut, or how many gallons of blood he looses, it just continues to come. The joys of having an eternal life." Bane said. Heero glared at him, closing his eyes when he heard Duo whimpering again, and the whip snapped on his flesh.

"You sick bastard." Heero said. Bane reached forward and ripped the necklace off Heero's neck.

"I think this will help to break his sprit." Bane said. He punched Heero in the nose, causing the blood to flow quickly. He made sure it dripped onto the purple gem. "You want to taste something really sweet?" Bane asked. Heero looked at him with disgust. Bane ran his finger threw the still wet blood on his shirt, then forced his finger into Heero's mouth. Heero felt like vomiting.

"You bastard, what have you done to him?" Bane smiled.

"Oh it's what I'm going to do to him, that'll really piss you off." He said and snapped his fingers. The curtain that was blocking his view opened and Heero's eyes widened at the amount of blood in the room. Duo laid in the middle of it, naked and covered in his own blood. Duo was shaking violently, trying to avoid the whips coming from one of the crew men. His leather wing from the last time they had meet Bane was lying next to him broken and battered.

Heero was shaking, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was another snap of the whip, Duo lifted his head, eyes wide in pain, but no sound came. Blood spilled from his mouth, adding to the mess in the room.

"That's enough." Bane ordered. The man left Duo on the ground, where he didn't move. Heero tried to break loose of his bonds again, this time getting a bigger shock. Bane laughed and walked threw the room, Heero noticed that there was a wave of some kind of liquid as he went. Heero watched in terror as Duo opened his eyes and saw Bane, immediately trying to back up in fear, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Please…no more." Duo cried. Begging for Bane to stop. Bane backhanded him hard enough to send him into the wall, where he did nothing but lay there. Heero screamed at them, but they couldn't hear him. He tried to pull away again, but was only shocked again. Bane Grabbed Duo's hair and forced his head back. He held the bloodied necklace in front of Duo's eyes. Duo opened his eyes slowly, then saw then necklace. Heero wanted to scream out, wanted to run to his aid. He could see it in Duo's eyes. The boy gave up. His eyes dulled and he bowed his head. Bane frowned.

"What no tears?" Bane asked, lifting Duo's head. Duo didn't move, he didn't blink. Bane back handed him but Duo didn't even make a sound. That's when Heero saw it, mentally hitting himself for not remembering it. The circlet. It was there only hope if they were going to make it out of this alive. Heero focused on the gem ignoring the shocks running through his body and pulled it out of Duo's forehead when Bane stood. Bane grabbed it and made to put it back, fear flashing before his eyes, but Heero made sure that the iron shard melted. Bane backed away from Duo, watching him in horror.

"Hey." Heero looked over to see Odin sneaking up to him. He carefully pulled the needles out of his arms and untied him.

"It's going to get bad in here." Odin's eyes fell on Duo and he gave a small cry.

'What did that bastard do to him?" Odin asked.

"Don't worry about him right now, we need to get out of here." Heero said. But they froze and watched as Duo got to his feet, horns just above his brow, tail flicking wildly behind him, and spikes fully erect. They watched as he approached Bane in a slow and deadly walk. His eyes glowing, yet empty. A black shadow standing behind him. His movements were slow and lazy, like someone else was control his body.

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one is really long and has a lot going on. I was just setting it up. :D


	16. Shinigami Released

Shinigami Released

Chapter Fifteen

Heero and Odin watched, transfixed at what they were seeing, as Duo walked closer to Bane. Bane was just standing there, Heero could see it in his eyes that he was passed fear, shaking with what he knew was coming. The brothers could both see perfectly that Bane was trying to run, but he couldn't, something was holding him in place and neither doubted that it was Duo. Duo's face snapped to the side a gash in his face, a strike from Bane's force power. Duo just looked back up, his already blood covered tongue flicking out to lick the blood from the fresh gash as it ran down the side of his face near his lips.

Duo reached out and gripped Bane's face in his hand, squeezing hard. Bane's hands reached up and grabbed his wrist, trying desperately to pull him away. He was screaming now, as the foot shorter Duo crushed his face in, dropping him, the red haired man fell to the ground clutching his face. Duo knelt down and put his hand on Bane's chest, his nails digging into the mans chest. Bane screamed the best he could through his crushed face, blood gurgling through his throat the mouth. Heero and Odin watched as Duo ripped Banes heart out of his chest and squeezed it in his fingers, the blood dropping to the ground, and onto Bane, running down Ravi's already bruises, cut, and bloodied arm.

The only thing keeping Bane alive now was his power, something that would die out quickly. Heero and Odin could hear Duo words and it sent chills down their spines, at the echo they heard. His voice sounded childish, deadly, and dead in itself, yet is sounded demonic, and cold.

"Even then deepest parts of hell will not be able to protect you from me." Duo said. "For I am Death, and you, my slave." They watched in horror as the skin around Bane's body were ripped away, then the muscles and organs melted into a puddle of red and black, leaving a skeleton with a small clear orb, the very power that was Bane. Duo took the orb and the others watched and the orb itself melted into Duo's bloodied hand, becoming a part of him. Duo stood.

Heero and Odin jumped back when Duo turned to look at them, his eyes glowing yet dead. "We need to run." Odin said and grabbed his brother's arms pulling him out the door. Just as they cleared the door if blew open slamming into the wall with a loud crash. Odin and Heero ran as fast as the could down the hall, at the last minute Odin pulled them into a hall, both falling down the ground covering there heads as fire swiped down the hall that they were just running down.

Heero got to his feet and pulled Jhadia up and into a bright room, shutting the door behind them. Both listened carefully, silently, as the soft footsteps of Duo walked passed them. When the steps disappeared both sighed and slid down the wall, eyes closed with relief.

"What the hell is he?" Odin asked looking at Heero, but Heero was looking ahead of him, eyes wide in horror. Odin turned with fear, but relief when he saw Trowa. Then horror over took him when he saw his condition. Trowa was tired to a wall with wire, blood dripping down the wall and too the floor. Heero got up and ran over to him, taking his face in his hands. Trowa's eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow.

"Trowa….Trowa, wake up." He said. Trowa opened his eyes slowly and smiled at Heero.

"Shadow." Was all he said before passing out again. Heero looked around him and found the torches all around the room.

"Blow out the torches, Odin." Heero ordered. Using his water power Odin washed out the torches quickly, leaving only one so they could see. It was enough to cause the room to fill with there shadows. Heero worked slowly, pulling the wire out of Trowa's skin. He carefully lowered Trowa to the floor, his body completely covered by Odin's shadow. Trowa sank into it slowly. "He'll stay in there until he heals himself, it'll be a few hours." Heero said. Trowa nodded.

"If Trowa is like this I'm afraid to see what the others are going through, but we need to find them, before Duo does." Odin said, Heero nodded, went to the door, and opened it slowly, poking his head out, he listened carefully. The ship rocked violently creaking loudly. There where screams coming from the deck, the crew. Heero looked back to Odin.

"He's on the main deck, come on." He said quietly. They both ran out of the room and down the hall to the next room. He reached for the door, just as all the light went out.

"He's sinking the damn ship." Odin said as the ship rocked again, sending both men into the wall, hard. Heero bared his teeth and balanced himself, pulling open the door, only to be bombarded by water. He held his ground, turning his body into a rock. Odin used his power and made the water move quickly away from them and out of the room. They rushed in and found Wufei laying on the ground, his lips blue. Odin knelt down to him and checked his pulse. "Heero bring one of the torches and light it." He ordered. Heero did as he was told.

Odin held the flaming torch close to Wufei. His eyes opened slowly and he reached for the flame with his hand. He was slow so Odin brought it to his hand and caught Wufei on fire. Heero winced at the sight, but when Wufei smiled and got to his feet the flame disappearing, he growled.

"I'm going to kill that damn bastard." He growled.

"To late." Heero said.

"What do you mean, too late?" He asked a little surprised. He had really wanted to kill him.

"Duo took care of it." He looked doubtful and Heero's words. "Trust me on this, I'm sure you'll see for yourself." The ship cave a groan again.

"What the hell is happening?" He asked looking around them.

"He's sinking the ship." Odin said, matter-o-factly.

"WITH US IN IT!" He screamed. The fear of water sending him over the edge again.

"Yes, but we still need to find Quatre." Odin said.

"And I need to get the circlet back on Duo's forehead." Heero said.

"What does the circlet have anything to do with this?" He asked.

"If what you said is true, and with what happen last time we came face to face with Bane, I'm guessing Duo hasn't been bonded to his power, and he has a lot of power." The three of them turned to see Quatre leaning against the door.

"Are you okay Quatre?" Heero asked.

"Yeah, I finally picked all those damn locks…where is Trowa?" He asked.

"He's in my shadow." Odin said. He nodded.

"Now what about Duo?" Wufei asked.

"He has not been bonded to his power. I'm guessing that an Elf, probable Solo made Duo that iron to keep the power under some control. But it also works to make his power weak. That is why he has to concentrate so hard to use it normally. Like when we were buried in the snow, he didn't use his water to move it, or his wind to blow it away, or fire to melt it, he literally dug me out with his hands. He also said that he had been practicing his powers for five hundred years, if that's the case then his power is strong." Quatre's eye brows knitted in thought. "What I'm not getting though is why he's ruthlessly killing the crew?" Quatre asked.

"I think that has something to do with Bane." Heero said he stood and looked out the door, making sure Duo wasn't coming back. "We need to get out of here." He said. Quatre stopped him.

"We need to figure this out before we face him. He's going to kill us if we don't help him." He said.

"Bane told him that I was dead. Do you remember what happen to mother when father died, Odin?" Heero asked, Odin closed his eyes and nodded. "Mother went into a coma state that even the healers couldn't reach her in. The difference is she was bonded to her powers. Without Duo's bond, the power is free to do what it will, and with Death being a bases of that power…well we're all fucking screwed." Heero said. Quatre sighed. "Not to mention he absorbed Bane's power, so the ruthlessness is probably worse then it would be otherwise."

"When we need to knock him out. If we do that then I can get you in his head. You can wake him up, and then I can bond them. That is our only hope of getting Duo back." Quatre said.

"He has all our powers." Wufei said.

"He's right, and he now has Bane's force power to add to his." Odin said.

"Heero, you can adsorb power right?" Quatre asked, Heero nodded. "Then we need you to absorb his powers, if you can do that then I can knock him out with my power." Quatre said. Quatre knelt down by Odin's shadow and put his hand on it. A hand reached out of it and he pulled Trowa up. "We need you're help too." He said and closed his eyes, healing Trowa quicker then his shadows would. Trowa pulled himself the rest of the way out of the shadow.

"If everything you said is true…then Duo is stronger then all of us." Trowa said.

"I know, but he's our friend, and we can not leave him like this." Quatre said, kissing Trowa lightly.

"We need to do this now." Heero said. He left the room and the others followed quietly. They made there way quickly to the stairs that lead to the main deck and walked slowly up them. At the top Heero looked around for Duo, seeing his back was facing them he hurried out to hide behind a few crates, the others followed quietly.

Duo smirked and turned towards them, the crates shattered and fell around them, all of them looking at him in fear.

"You are all that is left, what do you plan to do kill me?" Duo asked, his voice the same as before.

"Duo please, you can't kill us, we're your friends." Quatre tried.

"I have no friends. Friends don't lock you away, friends don't leave you alone for five hundred years." Duo said.

"But we saved you, we didn't lock you away." Quatre said again.

"Your lies are wasted." Duo said stepping towards them. Heero stood, taking a deep breath.

"If you want to kill me Duo, then do so. Then you can truly be alone." Heero said. Duo laughed.

"You have me confused with a weak child. My name is Shinigami, and I won't be alone. You see I hold Duo here," Shinigami put a hand over his heart. "Where he will stay forever feeling the lose of his heart, his soul, and his memories. Every day that passes he will loose a memory that he holds dear. He will slowly become an empty shell. And nothing you can do will save him." Shinigami laughed. Heero was shaking now. He had never felt himself so angry. He had never felt so mad in his life. Bane torturing Duo was one thing, unbearable as it was, but he had known that Duo would not die. That he could save him. But by trying to save him he had let this monster loose. And now this monster was slowly killing him.

Heero opened his eyes and the glowing blue that were there held such hatred and anger that the others backed away from him. Heero was shaking hard and the others could feel the ship under them vibrating at the force. Water was lifting out of the ocean in droplets, the shards from the crates lifted around them, the dead bodies of the crew, and whatever else that was not tied or nailed down.

Heero took a step forward, thrusting his hand out and throwing a large boulder from seemingly nowhere. Duo glared and the boulder shattered before it hit him. The shards shot back at Heero, who in turn just stood there, the shards hit him but did no damage as they just sank into his skin.


	17. Turned

Turned.

Chapter 16

Heero ducked as Shinigami spun around sending fire to where his head had been only a moment ago. In the same motion Heero pushed off the ground with his feet and maybe to trip Shinigami but the smaller long haired boy jumped back and landed a few feet away. Heero was quick though and jumped again, this time catching Shinigami's hand and spun him onto the ground.

Shinigami kicked out his foot, just as Heero was going to pin him down and sent Heero flying into the railing of the ship. Water came up and threw him back down to the ground, knocking his breath out of him. In the same motion fire swept towards him. Heero put up a rock wall just in time and got to his feet. The rock wall shattered and Shinigami started walking towards Heero, like he had done to Bane. Heero felt his muscles tighten up as he tried to move.

Shinigami was walking towards him slowly, and something was screaming in his ear. Like hell itself was telling him to run. This is what Bane had gone through. He realized as he noticed his muscles were twitching as he tried to move.

Shinigami was suddenly thrown aside as water came jetting into him in the form of ice. Shinigami shot out his had towards Odin and sent the man flying into one of the wooden walls of the ship. Odin got to his feet and made to run towards Shinigami, but Heero stopped him with a simple no. Shinigami was breathing hard and turned back to Heero, who was know standing breathing just as hard. Heero's wing ripped out from his back, blood splattering along the deck.

"I don't want to hurt you, because you look like him, I love him damnit, and I'm going to be there with him. I'm going to protect him." Heero growled out. Shinigami smiled, not a good smile.

"Like you protected him with Bane?" Shinigami asked sweetly. Heero's heart ached at that.

"I tried to protect him…I thought that if I removed the circlet everything would be okay." Heero argued, Shinigami smiled.

"Then I guess I should thank you before I ki-" Shinigami was pulled down into a shadow. Heero and the others waited to see what would happen. Suddenly Trowa fell out of a shadow on a wall, unconscious, but still alive. Shinigami stepped out and walked towards Heero. "I am tiring of these game. You will die now." Shinigami held out his hand, Heero felt a pain in his chest, around his heart.

Shinigami suddenly screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Grabbing his head. Quatre was standing over him, his hand out in front of him. Heero rushed forward while he had the chance and grabbed Shinigami's hand.

Shinigami threw Heero away with everything he had, causing Heero to slam into the wall that Odin had slammed into earlier. Shinigami reached up and grabbed Quatre's hand twisting it in his grip.

"You little bitch." He growled out. Quatre cried out in pain and lifted his other hand to Shinigami's face, focusing on his mind. Wufei joined him and put Shinigami into a choke hold. Bringing the monster down to the ground. He was starting to shaking in pain, and finally lost consciousness. Odin shook Heero and helped him stand once he came too again.

Then suddenly Wufei was thrown into them, knocking them all to the ground. Quatre was next to fallow. Heero stood and walked towards Shinigami, who was on his knees gripping his head in both hands. He looked up and saw Heero. His eyes shown for a second. "Heero help me." It was Duo's voice. Heero knelt down at him.

"Duo?" He said.

"Fool!" Shinigami said, launching himself at Heero and pinning him to the ground. He stuck his fingers into Heero's chest, and tried to rip out his heart, like he had down to Bane. But he couldn't. His hand seemed frozen.

"He won't let you hurt me." Heero said. Shinigami growled out and tried harder. Heero smirked and grabbed Shinigami's face into his hands. Shinigami started screaming as he felt his power slipping away. Quatre ran up to them, and used his powers again this time succeeding in knocking Shinigami out. He pulled the smaller man off Heero and placed his hand on his chest. The five wholes, from Shinigami's fingers, disappeared into nothing.

"This is a little disturbing. Heero, you need to be careful when you enter his mind to wake him, I have a feeling that Shinigami will be there too." Quatre said. Heero sat up.

"I know, but for know I have his power as well." Heero said, lifting his hand and letting the flames dance, turning into water, then into stone. "I think if I work quickly I'll be able to handle it. Be prepared to pull me back if things go wrong." Heero said.

"I will, I don't know how you're going to wake Duo but do it quickly." Quatre said and touched both of his hands to their foreheads.

----------

Heero only blinked and found himself in darkness. He started walking toward the small town he saw in the distance. Mountains surrounded him in a second, ones he recognized as the Arcane's. There where people walking around, all of them, faceless shadows of this beautiful town. "This must be Archaic." Heero thought. He was walking passed a house when a small chestnut haired child ran passed him, pushing him softly and running to a house, leaving the door open.

Heero followed him slowly, ready to protect himself if the need came. The house was completely black.

"Duo!" He called out.

"NOOOOOO…Don't….please…mamma….please….Don't kill him…Daddy!" Duo was talking near by, but Heero couldn't see him and he didn't seem to be getting closer.

"Stop…no more please…it hurts so bad…stop…please." He was sobbing and screaming. Heero started running, following the voice, but it never got closer.

"Duo!" Heero yelled out. "DUO, I'M HERE PLEASE." Heero screamed.

"Heero!….you killed him….NOOOOO!!!" Duo screamed.

"DUO NO I'M NOT DEAD!" Heero called out again.

"Who are you?" Heero turned to see a small child with shoulder length chestnut hair. Heero just starred at the child form of Duo. "I asked who you are, it's a simple question to answer, unless you are mute or something, if that is the case then you don't have to answer." The kid said. Heero was a little confused.

"You don't know who I am?" Heero asked.

"If I did I wouldn't have to ask, sir." The kid was incredible polite.

"No I guess not…Heero." He said, the kid smiled.

"I like that name, it really fits you. So, why are you in my home? Have you seen my dad, I heard humans have entered the town and I was trying to tell him." The boy said. Heero wanted to hurry and find Duo, but Duo wasn't talking anymore.

"I'm looking for the older you? I want to bring him back home." Heero said, the kid smiled doubtfully.

"But he is home." The kid said. "He's been in his room all day. Mommy is trying to heal his fever." The child said and pointed behind Heero. Heero turned and found that Duo had appeared. He was lying on a bed with a cloth over his fore head. Next to him laid Shinigami, a darkness seemed to be consuming Duo. Heero ran to him and looked for a way to help him. Heero went to touch the blackness slowly crawling up Duo's skin.

"Stop." The kid said pulling Heero away. "If you touch it, it will kill you. Just let him sleep, he's home now, he'll be okay." The boy pleaded.

"His home is with me…not here…not alone." Heero said, the kid smiled sadly.

"I like you, I wish you were here to protect me from them." The kid said, pointing at the men coming into the house that seemed so clear now. Heero watched as Duo's mother ran to him, pulling him into her arms. Duo's father stood over them.

Heero watched with sad eyes, unable to move from his spot.

"Duo listen to me…you must remember that you are my baby, we will always be with you. No matter what happens get to White Fang, the king will protect you there. " Duo's mother said, taking her child's face in her hands.

"Mommy no." Duo said crying his eyes out and grabbing on to her dress. She started whispering a chant, with words Heero didn't understand. Duo's body started glowing, Heero watched as all the orbs of power, from Volaer's that have already lost their lives entered his body.

"Mommy loves you Duo, and Daddy does too, but you have to run, and you have to run fast, don't look back…don't you ever come back here." She said, she pushed her son away and fell to the ground a sword in her back. Duo looked up to see a red haired young man smiling at him, his father being pushed to the ground, dead. In the read haired man's hand was an orb.

"Is this what your power is. ORBS!" He yelled kicking the kid in the gut. Heero wanted to punch the man, then he realized who he was looking at, a teenage Bane, he really, really wanted to punch Bane. He watched in horror as Bane swallowed the orb. That was how Bane had gotten his power, no wonder he was so sick, he was a human turned Volaer, he was a demon, an abomination of nature.

Heero was subjected to watching Bane slice the child's throat. Duo laid there hand on his throat as the men around him, beat him, kicking him and punching him. But still his eyes stayed open, pain filling them, and small cries escaping his lips.

"Why won't he die?" One of the men asked.

"It's that bitch mother of his." Bane said. "She must have done something."

"We have to kill them all, it was an order." Another said.

"We could tie him to a stone and drop him in a lake." One suggested.

"Or we could lock him up in a cave for the rest of his life, let him suffer and watch the world around him." A wizard said.

"No!" Heero called out. The boy on the ground looked at him.

"Shh! It's okay….maybe one day you can come for me?" He asked. Heero nodded, then ran for the men as they knocked the boy out, realizing he could move again. But as his hand would have connected with Bane's head, it didn't. He fell to the ground, and the men walked away, dragging the boy with him.

"Heero behind you!" It was Quatre's voice in his head. He turned to see Shinigami rising from the bed and looking at him. Heero stood and prepared for another battle, but Shinigami was looking at him differently this time.

"It was you I saw here?" He said a little out of it. "I thought you had been a dream. I had thought it was so funny because that night I had a dream of myself, much older, sleeping here, on this bed, and that you had come to see me. I thought that my mother had told me a few too many fair tales. I'm sorry I attacked you Heero." His voice was still the same as before it echoed around them, though only in itself. Heero kept ready to fight.

"You know I love Duo." Heero said. "You need to bond with him. It'll be better for both of you." Shinigami nodded, shrinking until he was an orb and floated down into Duo. Heero ran to Duo's side and cupped his face.

"Duo!" he called out again. Duo slowly opened his eyes. They saw Heero and he turned away. It was a dream. Heero forced him to look at him again. "Duo, please, you have to wake up." Heero said, Duo's eyes widened slightly and he sat up.

"Heero, you're not dead?" He asked. Heero shook his head and kissed Duo.

"No, I was never dead. Bane just lied so that you would think it. He was trying to break you." Heero said. Duo looked around frantically, of course it was dark again.

"Where's Shinigami?" He asked.

"He went home." Heero said, touching Duo's chest, where the orb had gone. Duo sighed in relief, then started crying, throwing himself into Heero's arms.

"I thought you were dead…I gave up…I just wanted to die because I thought you wouldn't be there anymore." He sobbed.

"Heero you need to get out." Quatre said quietly.

"Duo, I need to go. When you wake up…I promise I will be there." Heero said seriously. Duo was confused but he nodded, trusting Heero, he let go of him and watched him vanish.

----------

WOOOOOOOOOOO I love this.


	18. The Spark

The Spark

Chapter Seventeen

Duo opened his eyes slowly, bringing his arm up to block the sun out. His eyes quickly found Heero and he practically jumped into his arms. Clutching at Heero's shirt like his life depended on it. He pulled away only enough so that he could reach up and kiss Heero, his hands slid under his shirt, so that he could feel Heero's heart beating, making sure that this was real and not some sick dream.

"Please don't ever scare me like that again." Duo said, holding the necklace out that had been clutched in his hand. Before Heero could answer, Duo's eyes slid shut. Heero sighed and pulled Duo tightly into his arms.

"I won't." Heero said. Quatre went to Trowa and checked to see if he was alright. Wufei and currently checking on Odin who was holding his head.

"Damn." Odin said. Quatre went to him and placed a hand on his head. "Thanks cutie." Odin said and stood. Quatre rolled his eyes and went to touch Wufei.

"Don't bother. Save your energy to heal Duo." Wufei said. Quatre looked at Duo.

"That may end up taking a lot-." Quatre, Wufei, and Odin watched as Duo's wounds healed themselves. "Never mind." Quatre said with a small smile. Odin stood and walked over to his brother.

"I can keep the ship floating until we reach the Elfour Kingdom Western port." Odin said. "It's only a day or so away." He added.

"Oh my god." Quatre said. Everyone turned to look at Quatre, who in turn was looking around them. "The crew." He whispered. They all looked around and found the bodies…or what was left of the bodies.

"Did I do that?" Duo asked Heero looking concerned.

"No Shinigami did, but it's over, you are bonded now, you will learn to control your powers and then everything will be fine." Heero said. Duo nodded but still looked worried.

"I have an idea." Odin said. "Stand aside." He ordered. Everyone moved out of the way and Odin used his powers to send a wave over the boat washing the bodies and blood off the deck. It took a second wave to get it all.

----------

Lady Une marched through the corridors, everyone around her hurrying to get out of the way of the obviously pissed witch.

"My dear lady, what ever seems to be the problem?" Trieze asked.

"They killed him." She almost screamed.

"Killed who?" He asked.

"Bane, that Volaer, that demon, that monster ripped him apart. He is to powerful Trieze, if you get your hands on him he will rip you apart as well." She said, her face red with anger.

"I expected this much. This is good though, this means that his power has been bonded. The others would have done it to get him back into a sensible mind." Une looked at Trieze suspiciously. "Your not the only one who is watching there every move. Zechs has some interesting ways of-."

"I'm tired of hearing about Zechs." Une said.

"Lady Une, do I hear a hint of jealousy." Lady Une fumed and turned on her heals.

"They landed in Elfour, as I know you already know, but the land is ruled by Ra we won't be able to touch them until they get to Sank Kingdom. Which will be a few months. I suggest you plan your next steps carefully." Lady Une said as she walked down the hall.

"I was actually hoping that you would go Lady Une. Heero seems like he wants to meet you face to face." Trieze said. Lady Une paused.

"You're going to send me to capture Duo?" She asked.

"Unless you're worried you won't be able to achieve this." Trieze said.

"I can do it." She said and walked away. Trieze smiled and left in the other direction.

----------

"Trieze, back so soon. How did Une take the news?" Zechs asked coming up the Trieze and wrapping his arms around him. Trieze looked down, slightly, at Zechs and smiled.

"She has decided to do it. Though it will be a while. They are in Elfour now, so it'll be a few months until then." Zechs laughed a bit. "What's so funny?"

"I think I feel sorry for Ra. You know he's going to try to have a few additions to his Harem. Would you like to wager on who gets pissed off enough to attack Ra?" Zechs asked.

"I wager Duo. After all he is powerful." Trieze said.

"For arguments sake, I'll wager Quatre. He has his moments, and I've seen him when he's mad." Zechs said.

"Ah yes, do you think they suspect anything?" Trieze asked.

"Not a thing. To them I am just King Milliardo, their kind and generous leader." Zechs said.

----------

"Ugh!!!' Duo and Odin said at the same time. Quatre smiled and looked perfectly at home, Wufei just smirked at the two, and Heero helped Trowa move the horses out of his shadow.

"Why is it so HOT!?" Duo asked, pulling off one of his shirts.

"This is a desert Duo. The entire continent is a desert from sea to sea." Quatre said.

"There's no trees." Duo said looking around.

" No not really, I mean we'll see a few here and there, but no forests." Quatre said.

"Are nights this hot too?" Duo asked.

"No there warm." Wufei said, "but it also rains a lot here at night." He added.

"I like the rain." Duo said with a smile.

"I don't." Wufei dead panned.

"Duo put your shirt back on and this as well." Heero said.

"WHAT!" Duo said, looking at the cloths. "I have to wear all this."

"Trust me, there not as hot as they look, and you'll be better off wearing them." Heero explained. Duo sighed and put on the hood, with the piece around his nose and mouth, and the scarf. He looked at the others, they were wearing the same things.

"Why so much clothing in the heat?" Duo asked.

"Though some sun in good for your skin Duo, there is too much of it here. You can burn easily, and that is more painful then sweating a bit, plus, we will bring plenty of water, and Odin I'm sure with wash us down with cool water if we get to hot." Quatre explained.

"Fine fine, but this sucks." Duo said slumping his shoulders. Heero smiled and started walking towards an inn.

"Well leave in the morning." He said with a smile towards Duo. Duo blushed and Quatre and Trowa started giggling.

"Children." Wufei mumbled. Odin gave Wufei a look which made his blush, which caused Quatre and Trowa to giggle some more.

----------

Heero trailed kisses down Duo's neck. Duo smiled and closed his eyes in pleasure, sighing with content, his arms around Heero's neck. Duo brought his own lips to Heero's ear and kissed him there, trailing kisses down Heero's jaw. Soon Heero was out of reach as he was now trailing kisses down Duo's collarbone, and across his chest.

Heero's hands trailed up Duo's sides, and up his arms, pinning his hands to the bed with there fingers entwined. Duo's stomach fluttered when Heero reached his stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly. He trailed his kisses back up Duo's abdomen to his chest and kissed around each of his nipples before kissing up to his neck and then bringing his lips to cover Duo's in a soft kiss.

"You are so beautiful." Heero whispered against Duo's lips. He moved one of his hands so that he swept through Duo's hair lovingly. "Everything I could have ever wished for." Heero said. Duo brought his lips closer to kiss Heero.

"I love you Heero with all of my heart and soul." Duo said looking Heero in the eyes.

"I love you more then life itself." Heero said with a smirk. Duo smiled and playfully pushed at Heero. Heero chuckled a bit before bringing his lips to Duo's skin again. Heero's hand gently slid down Duo's side, creasing his skin.

Duo moaned, and winced slightly when Heero pushed a slick finger into him. Then his eyes widened at his cold Heero's hand was.

"It's something Trowa gave me, he said it would make you feel better." Heero said blushing slightly. Duo nodded and swallowed a bit. "Does it hurt?" Heero asked, his eyes showing concern.

"No, just cold." Duo said.

Heero smiled softly and proceeded to stretch Duo. Duo brought his empty hand to tangle in the sheets, his other giving Heero's a tight squeeze, not wanting to ever let go. Duo's bake arched when Heero began to push into him. Duo gasped and closed his eyes until Heero was all the way in.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked, making sure there was no discomfort in Duo's body. Duo opened his eyes and smiled.

"Like heaven." Duo whispered. Heero smiled and started his thrusting, making sure to bring his lips to Duo's, trusting his tongue into Duo's mouth with pure passion. With their hands entwined above Duo's head, Heero's body moving over Duo's, Duo's free hand now rested on Heero's chest, while Heero's free hand moved between their bodies to grip Duo's cock tightly.

And by shear chance their necklaces touches, sending off a spark that both missed due to their eyes closed in pleasure.

----------

:D I'm not going to ruin anything for anyone, but something huge is going to happen because of this night, bwahahahahahahahahahaha


	19. Travel Delays

Chapter Eighteen

Travel Delays

"WHAT!" Heero said, shocked about that the man had just told him.

"Sir, please, it's been the rules for a long time now. You must have a guide and a caravan to get through the deserts. There have been to many people lost to the worlds of sand, that our King has placed these rules for the protection of the people." The man said looking at Heero like he was dirty or something. Heero growled.

"I can protect myself, and my group is more then capable of protecting themselves." Heero growled out.

"It doesn't matter what you think you can or cannot do, what I am telling you is what must be done for you too leave these gates. If you wish to get back on that sinking ship of yours and go around by water then you are more then welcome." The man said, his voice still calm and arrogant.

"And how do I find a guide? For a matter of fact, how do I find a trustworthy guide?" Heero asked.

"I do not know, sir, maybe in the town." The man said. Heero's eye twitched.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know where I can find a guide?" Heero asked. "Or a caravan?" With that the man laughed.

"It takes many days to get a Caravan ready for departure, and a guide has to be licenses and willing to leave his family for the three month travel across Elfour." The man said. Heero was ready to kill this little arrogant bastard.

"This is the most re-"

"Is there a problem?" A voice said from behind Heero. The man Heero had been talking too immediately got to his knees and bowed. Heero turned around and found a tall man standing behind him, his skin was tan from the sun, and he only wore a black cloth around his hip with a longer yellowish orange one that reached his ankles. He also wore a pair of knee high black leather boots, and his arms were heavy with jewelry. His hair was a sun color of blond and trailed down to his back, long bangs sweeping his forehead.

"Your majesty." The man said.

"Who are you?" Heero asked.

"My name is Ra." The new figure said with a smile and a lifted brow. "You do not bow?" He asked.

"I bow to no one." Heero said.

"Even to a god like me?" Ra said with a smile.

"Not a self proclaimed god." Heero said and pushed passed Ra.

"I have a Caravan ready if you need a way through the desert." He said not turning to look at Heero. He was too busy picking at something under his nail. Heero stopped walking.

"At what price?" He asked.

"No price, all I ask is that you work with the crew." Ra said.

"There are six of us." Heero said.

"I'm sure I can find six places for you to be useful." Ra said, looking at Heero over his shoulder. "You look like you would make a good guardsman." He said. Heero thought about it for a moment. They really needed to get though this damn desert.

"When are you leaving?" Heero asked.

"In about half an hour, my Caravan is located on the other side of town, meet us there then." Ra said and walked away. Heero made his way back to the café the other were at and caught them all laughing and joking around while Duo was busing himself with holding his hand about a chicken that was made from fire. It was dancing and spinning around. Heero rushed to the table as he caught the looks of the people around them.

"Duo stop that, are you trying to bring attention to yourself?" Heero asked, putting his hand over Duo's. Duo looked up at him.

"No, I was just trying to have a little fun." He said.

"We are trying to get through to the White Fang-"

"Heero I don't see how me using a little bit of my powers will draw attention to us?" Duo asked. "They have powers as well, I mean they said this Ra guy can control the movements of the sun and fire, and sand." Duo said. Heero just shook his head and sighed.

"Anyway I made arrangements to get though Elfour, unfortunately we have to have a guide. But I figure once we are far enough away from the gates we can just ditch the group and go our own way." Heero explained.

"So you're saying the only way to get out of here is to go with this guide?" Wufei asked.

"Who is it?" Odin asked.

"King Ra, I guess, I don't know, some self proclaimed god or something." Heero said rolling his eyes. "All I know is that I don't want to be with him for too long, he's arrogant and full of himself." Heero grumbled.

"Like Odin?" Trowa asked.

"Not funny shadow boy." Odin growled.

"Knock it off. The sooner we get out of here the sooner we can be on our own again." Heero said.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to stay with them Heero." Duo suggested.

"What do you mean?" Quatre asked. "Duo, if these people find out what we are they will try to use us. All humans are alike. They try to use thing greater then them to achieve these 'great' things." Quatre said.

"Yes, but if Une is after us and she attacks while we are with this group then wouldn't we have a better chance at defending ourselves, or at least getting away?" Duo asked.

"Not likely. If Une sends out another one of her creations, like Bane, then it could easily destroy the caravan with out so much of a blink of an eye. Duo you destroyed the crew on the ship like it was nothing. I know you didn't mean too, but as Shinigami, the humans didn't stand a chance, if someone like Bane was to attack then it would be blood shed and I don't only mean humans." Heero said.

"I guess your right. But Bane is dead." Duo pointed out.

"But Une is not and as long as the witch has you power she will not stop chasing use until King Trieze has what he wants, you." Heero countered.

"Good point."

"I think it would just be wise to stay away from humans as much as possible." Wufei said.

"I also think that would be a wise choice. Who knows if Une has spies around or something along those lines." Quatre said.

"I don't really trust this Ra guy anyway." Heero said.

"The sooner we get away from him the better I think." Odin said.

With that settled the six of them packed there stuff and made their way to the Caravan, the horse were loading up into a sand wagon along with a few other animals. The Wagons were tired to large sand dragons that paws at the ground anxiously. (1)

-----------

(1) Sand Wagons have no wheels, there like sleds but HUGE!! And Sand Dragons only have webbed front legs while there back end is like a snake, the webbed from feet, help pull in the sand. :D


End file.
